Yu-Gi-Oh: Shadow of the snake
by GinIchimaru03
Summary: In Japan a Duel Academy student fights to safe his land and his sister from the influence of an evil scientist. This is a small side story of 5 chapters that follows Ushiwaka, who appeared earlier in my story The Elder Scrolls Tournament.
1. A Day at Duel Academy

_Authors Note:_

_Welcome to my new short story._

_This will be a five chapter story following Ushiwaka, a Duelist that appeared in my other Fanfic The Elder Scrolls Tournament._

_This story will follow Ushiwaka in his quest to stop an evil scientist._

_Two Turbo Duels will be featured in this story, I will use the anime rules of the Turbo Duels and I will only use Speed Spells that were featured in the anime, the Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship games for the Nintendo DS featured Turbo Duels and they used regular Spell cards like Mystical Space Typhoon as Speed Spells I won't use these cards._

_Also I don't use the ban list but I will use the official rules of the TCG._

_Now for some legal stuff, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

_Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and so all credits goes to Konami and the creators of the OCG and TCG._

**My name is Ushiwaka but you can forget my name, nobody remembers it anyway, I am a quite one.**

**I attend Duel Academy I am a second year Ra Yellow.**

**The reason I go to Duel Academy? I have two reasons.**

**The first reason I have been to a few schools through Japan and no school wanted me for more then a month and here at Duel Academy I am at ease.**

**The second reason... my sister... her name is Rao and she has an unusual talent, I have the same talent but unless myself Rao tels everybody she has it, my sister is also pretty beautiful she has all the guys after her, I told her not to dress in revealing outfits but she doesn't listen and so I made it my personal goal to protect her...**

**Chapter 1.**

**A day at Duel Academy.**

It was a nice sunny day in May.

In Japan just a mile away from New Domino City stood Duel Academy.

Because it was a nice sunny day the lessons were suspended for the rest of the day.

On the school terrain stood one huge tree and under that tree sat a young man, he laid against the trunk of the tree, his hands behind his head his Duel Disk next to him, his Ra Yellow jacked laid on his other side, the young man wore blue shorts and a black sleeveless shirt.

His mid-length black hair waved in the soft breeze, this young man was Ushiwaka, he was around the eighteen years old, and he was in his second year at Duel Academy, he started out as a Slifer Red Duelist but halfway his first year he defeated the top three of Slifer Red and the number one of Ra Yellow.

Ushiwaka had his eyes closed but if he had them open you could see his greenish eyes.

From the position Ushiwaka was laing under the tree he could see the Dorm of Obelisk Blue.

Ushiwaka sighted when a few students run by, they ignored him.

Ushiwaka was used to getting ignored, he liked it that way, nobody bothered him and he didn't bother anyone.

At that very moment a group of three Obelisk Blue boys and two Obelisk Blue girls decided to set up a tub in front of their Dorm, of course being an Obelisk Blue granted you a huge swimming pool but around this time it was too crowded in there.

A few students stopped to watch when a third girl came out of the Dorm at that moment Ushiwaka opened his eyes, the girl wore the standard issued Obelisk Blue uniform skirt, her chest was covered with a bikini top, a few of the watching boys were whistling.

The girl negated the cat calls and put off her skirt revealing a matching black bikini bottom.

The girl was seventeen years old, a first year of Obelisk Blue, she had long brown hair, normally kept in a ponytail but now she wore it loose, her bright green eyes shone in the sunlight, she put up her sun glasses.

One of the Obelisk Blue boys grinned, his hand moved to the breasts of the girl slowly but steady the girl didn't notice it or she just didn't care.

'I wouldn't do that.'

The students hand stopped he looked around and saw Ushiwaka.

'And why should I stop? The girl can decide for herself.' The student sneered.

'O yes I bet she can, but I would stop now if I were you.' Ushiwaka said in a threatening tone when he noticed the hand moved closer to the girls breasts.

'Listen punk I don't...' The student started but he didn't come further as he screamed in pain when Ushiwaka grabbed his wrist and turned it on the students back.

'Ow ow ow stop!' The student screamed.

'Leave her alone.' Ushiwaka calmly said.

'Yeah, now let me go you break my arm!' The student screamed.

'And I will do that.' Ushiwaka replied putting a bit more pressure on the arm before letting go of it.

The student grabbed his wrist.

'Damn man, don't get so hot over it!' The student shouted.

'Ushiwaka.' The girl in bikini suddenly said.

'No Rao, you are my sister, I will protect you I don't care you hang around this scum but at least dress properly it will prevent situations like these.' Ushiwaka said.

Rao sighted.

'I'm going to the pool.' She said and she walked away.

Suddenly Ushiwaka felt someone standing behind him, the other two students were behind him, the third one also closed in on him, still holding his hand.

'So you protect your sister, but who protects you?' The largest and most muscular of the three sneered.

'Yeah, you will pay for hurting our comrade.' The smallest of the three said with a squeaking voice.

Ushiwaka chuckled.

'What's so funny?' The student with the hurt hand asked.

'Raise your hand to me now and I will defend myself, you will be thrown out of this school.' With these worlds Ushiwaka turned around and walked away.

A few minutes later Ushiwaka sat under the tree again.

Rao approached him. 'Thank you brother.' She said, Ushiwaka opened his right eye. 'No problem.' He replied, Rao nodded at him and walked away again.

Ushiwaka felt under his shirt and he took a small flute made of bamboo from under his shirt he started to play it.

Ushiwaka was so concentrated and relaxed playing the flute he didn't notice three people approaching.

'Nice music punk.' Ushiwaka opened his eyes and the three students were bent over him, the one with the hurt hand had his hand in bandages now.

'We'll teach you a lesson, Academy style.' The muscular one said.

Ushiwaka sighted. 'I really have no time for you to beat separately, why don't you come at me all at once.' The three were dumbfounded then they laughed.

'You've got yourself a deal here!' The small one squeaked.

Ushiwaka stood up, he put his Duel Disk around his wrist, it was a standard issued Duel Academy Duel Disk.

The three activated their Duel Disks all standard issued ones.

Although the smallest students Disk was damaged, and the muscular guy had stickers of naked woman on it, when Ushiwaka saw it he sighted and shook his head.

'Before we start.' Ushiwaka said. 'I like to know your names you know I write down the names of the ones I beat.'

'The arrogance.' The hurt student growled.

'My name is Kiryu.' The hurt student said.

'I am Yoshino.' The muscular one said.

'And I am Sai.' The smallest said.

Ushiwaka looked at them.

'So one of you three can start, I make a move every time one of you ends his turn, we'll each get our own Life Points but the Field and Graveyard are shared.' Ushiwaka explained.

'Fine by me.' Kiryu said.

'Duel!' All four shouted.

(Ushiwaka: 8000) - (Kiryu: 8000: Yoshino: 8000 & Sai: 8000)

'Then I make the first move.' Kiryu said as he drew his card.

'I Summon Archfiend Soldier!' He shouted and a man-sized demon materialized before him, it had a purple skin and wore a green cape. (1900 ATK)

'Make your move.' He said.

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'Fiends? How surprising.' Ushiwaka sneered, he looked over his hand.

'A facedown monster will do for me.' Ushiwaka said and a horizontal card materialized in front of him.

'Next I set a card.' Ushiwaka stated and a vertical card materialized behind the set monster.

'Turn end.'

Yoshino quickly swiped the top card from his Deck, he looked at his hand he was drooling a bit.

_O no, I think I know where this is going. _Ushiwaka thought.

'I Summon Harpie Channeler!' Yoshino shouted and a young red-haired girl with purple wings attached to her arms appeared, she had talons and claws instead of feet and hands, she wore a beige colored revealing outfit, in her right hand she held a staff in her left hand something that looked like an iron leash on a chain. (1400 ATK)

'Next the Effect of Channeler I discard my Cyber Harpie Lady and so I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck, and I Summon Harpie Dancer.'

A new monster appeared, another Harpie this one with long blond hair, elegant white wings, yellow talons and claws she wore a black revealing top and bottom, she also wore black stockings, she crouched in defense. (1000 DEF)

Yoshino was drooling.

'Yeah typical.' Ushiwaka sighted.

After a few seconds Yoshino moved again.

'Now I play Monster Reborn!' Yoshino shouted and the Cyber Harpie Lady he discarded earlier appeared, she looked at Ushiwaka with a vile look on her face. (1800 ATK)

'Finally I create the Overlay Network with my three monsters! Xyz Summon, show yourself, Harpie's Pet Mirage Dragon!' A black portal appeared and a huge ferocious dragon appeared, Harpie Channeler stood next to it keeping it in check with her necklace. (2000 ATK)

'And my dragon comes with an Effect, during each of my End Phases I must Detach a monster but as long it has Materials it can attack directly.' Yoshino explained.

Ushiwaka didn't looked worried to say the least.

'Your move.' Yoshino said with a smile and he detached a monster from his dragon.

Ushiwaka drew his card he took it in his hand, he nodded at Sai.

Sai drew his card, he grinned. 'So you didn't make any move at all, are you so scared?'

Ushiwaka did not react.

'Okay then, be like that I play Double Summon!' Sai shouted and he played the Spell card.

'First I Summon Mechanicalchaser!' In a flash of light a mechanical sphere appeared, it had six arms and each arm held a weapon. (1850 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice it for Cyber Dragon!' The Mechanicalchaser disappeared and the more famous mechanical dragon appeared in a flash of light. (2100 ATK)

Ushiwaka sighted. _Seems like everyone except for me here keeps a Cyber Dragon in his Deck._

'So first Mirage Dragon attacks directly!' Sai shouted and the dragon shot forth a blast of fire, Ushiwaka didn't flinch.

'Hmm?' Sai wondered.

'Archfiend Soldier destroy his hidden monster!' Sai shouted and Archfiend Soldier conjured a sword and slashed at the set card a muscular man with red skin and a naked upper-body shortly appeared before he got destroyed.

'That was my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu, and when he is Flipped I get an Equip Spell.' Ushiwaka explained and a card slipped from his Deck he took it.

'Doesn't matter Cyber Dragon direct attack!' Sai shouted and the dragon fired a lightning shot, Ushiwaka didn't even flinch.

(Ushiwaka: 3900) - (Kiryu: 8000, Yoshino: 8000 & Sai: 8000)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Sai said and a card appeared in his Spell Zone.

Ushiwaka pushed a button on his Duel Disk and Dust Tornado spun around, Sai's reversed Mirror Force was revealed before it exploded.

'Doesn't matter you've already lost so make your move.' Sai squeaked.

Ushiwaka drew his card. 'This Duel is over.' Ushiwaka said.

'I Summon Armored Samurai - Ben Kei!' Ushiwaka shouted and a white-haired Warrior clad in black appeared, he carried a basked with a lot of weapons on his back. (500 ATK)

'Next I'll make it difficult so I'll explain it to you slowly.' Ushiwaka sneered.

'First I'll Equip Ben Kei with two Equip Spells, Axe of Despair and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade.'

The two weapons one fancy sword and a creepy axe appeared on the back of the Warrior, his Attack score rose to 2300.

'Next I'll add a third card Shooting Star Bow - Ceal.' Ushiwaka stated.

'My monster loses 1000 Attack but he can attack directly then, his attack power dropped to 1300.

'Now the last two cards and that are two Mage Powers, meaning he gains 500 extra attack points for each Spell and Trap I control and that times two because of two Mage Powers.' Ben Kei's attack score skyrocketed. (6300 ATK)

'Now for Ben Kei's Effect he gains one additional attack for each Equip card he has, so I'll do the math, he can attack six times, and he can attack directly, you are with three and each of you needs two attacks from my Ben Kei...'

The three students looked at each other, then they screamed as Ben Kei rushed in clobbering them hard.

(Ushiwaka: 3900) - (Kiryu: 0, Yoshino: 0 & Sai: 0)

Ushiwaka looked at the three laing knocked out on the ground, Ushiwaka shrugged and walked away.

A few minutes later Ushiwaka was in the library Rao sat next to him, she had waited for him by the entrance of the school, she needed some help with her homework.

'You think you can help me with my homework? I mean it takes a long time to find it.' Rao said she sounded worried.

'Don't worry sis, there is not so much known about the Orichalcos or what happened in that era.' Ushiwaka muttered.

'I'm screwed if you can't find it, it is for Duel History and you know how the teacher is.' Rao said in a panicking voice.

'Yeah that is just the reason I don't have to follow his lessons anymore... Found it.' Ushiwaka showed the screen to his sister.

'Yes that is all I need, thank you brother.' Rao said.

Ushiwaka left the library there he stumbled on a fourth year Obelisk Blue student, he wore the standard uniform, he had white hair that peaked everywhere, his blue eyes looked at Ushiwaka.

'You're the school champion Hiro.' Ushiwaka said, he suddenly looked nervous.

'I saw your Duel against these three guys, I wanted to say I am impressed, I am also impressed because you made it to Ra Yellow in just half a year, beating the top three of Slifer Red and the number one of Ra Yellow.' The champion said.

'Yeah I actually have a request.' Ushiwaka said.

'And that is?' Hiro asked.

'A Duel against you.' Ushiwaka calmly said, Hiro laughed.

'I'd said I was impressed, don't get it all too high in your head.' Hiro replied.

'Okay, so how about I official challenge you to an official Turbo Duel for the championship of this school.' Ushiwaka said.

'So you are serious, but a Turbo Duel? You can ride one when you get eighteen, you had your eighteenth birthday last week.' Hiro said.

'Yes.' Ushiwaka replied. 'But I've got the privilege of getting my license during the spring break last year, of course I couldn't actually Turbo Duel until I turned eighteen.'

'Well then if you really are that determined I'll accept, see you in an hour.'

One hour later both Hiro and Ushiwaka entered the Duel Runner pit, a large circular track around the school terrain, with stands around the side, almost the whole school was there to watch.

Hiro wore a blue biker suit and he sat on a blue Duel Runner, Ushiwaka had a yellow suit and Duel Runner.

'Alright.' The school director shouted from a small podium.

'This is an official Duel between Ushiwaka the challenger and the school champion Hiro, both mount your Duel Runner.'

Both Duelists mounted their Runners.

'I want a fair and clean Duel, first one who takes the first corner begins.' The director said.

Both Duelists pressed a button on their console and Speed World 2 flashed on their screens.

_Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by. _A female computer voice said.

'Ready!' The director shouted.

'Set...' He continued.

'Duel!' Both Hiro and Ushiwaka shouted and they sped off, Ushiwaka held back some gas so that Hiro took the first corner.

(Hiro: 8000) - (Ushiwaka: 8000)

(Hiro SPC: 0) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 0)

'Ha ha you fall behind!' Hiro shouted and he drew his first card.

'Good I shall teach you to fear me.' Ushiwaka mumbled.

'I activate a little Speed Spell card called Speed Spell - Overboost!' Hiro shouted and the card flashed unto the Field.

'I gain four Speed Counters now, but during the End Phase I lose all but one.' Hiro accelerated.

'Now I simply remove four of my Speed Counters and show you two of my Speed Spell cards.' Ushiwaka saw the cards on his screen.

Then came the shock, Ushiwaka had to struggle to get his Duel Runner steady.

(Hiro: 8000) - (Ushiwaka: 6400)

Ushiwaka managed to get his Duel Runner steady.

'Now that was truly something.' Ushiwaka said.

'But you think you're ahead now?' Ushiwaka sneered.

'I use the Effect of Gorz!' Ushiwaka shouted.

In a flash the dark and wicked Gorz the Emissary of Darkness appeared, he flew next to Ushiwaka's Duel Runner. (2700 ATK)

'And I Summoned him by Effect Damage, so you take the same amount as I took!'

Gorz flew over to Hiro's Duel Runner and struck it with his sword, Hiro struggled to keep it steady he slowed down a bit and Ushiwaka passed Hiro.

(Hiro: 6400) - (Ushiwaka: 6400)

Hiro had a glance of fear in his eyes, he looked at Gorz.

'You like that? I put Gorz in my Deck purely to act on that Effect of Speed World.' Ushiwaka explained.

'I still can summon.' Hiro said. _He anticipated that move? This might be harder than I expected. _Hiro added in his thoughts, He look at his hand for a few seconds.

'This might work.' He muttered.

'I Summon a monster and its called Armored Bee.' Hiro stated and a large bee appeared next to his Duel Runner, it was made of metal. (1600 ATK)

'I'll end my turn with two facedown cards.'

Two cards materialized next to Hiro's Duel Runner then they disappeared.

Ushiwaka drew his card.

(Hiro SPC: 1) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 1)

Ushiwaka looked at his cards.

'I Summon Marauding Captain!' He shouted and the most famous captain leapt out onto the Field. (1200 ATK)

'With his Effect I Summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!' Ushiwaka shouted and a woman with long red hair leapt unto the Field, she wore a tight black-leather bodysuit. (1600 ATK)

'Now I Tune both of my monsters!' Ushiwaka shouted and Rose and Marauding Captain changed into seven stars of light.

_A road of light stretches out before this Warrior, let him move with the quickness of lightning, Synchro Summon strike! Lightning Warrior!'_

Lightning struck the road and a fierce Warrior with wild blond hair appeared, he wore shining white armor. (2400 ATK)

'Lightning Warrior destroy Armored Bee!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Not!' Hiro replied. 'Go Negate Attack!' His Trap card spun around and Lightning Warrior backed away.

'Hmph your move then.' Ushiwaka shrugged.

(Hiro SPC: 2) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 2)

Hiro drew his card, he gained a bit on Ushiwaka but still stayed behind him.

'I Summon Chainsaw Insect!' Hiro shouted and next to him a huge and ugly insect appeared, it had jaws that were larger than his body, the jaws were saws. (2400 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Armored Bee to halve the attack score of your Gorz!' Hiro continued and Gorz became weaker. (1350 ATK)

'Chainsaw Insect Attack his Lightning Warrior!' Hiro shouted and the creature charged in, but Lightning Warrior struck it with lightning, the insect struggled and right before it died it managed to hit the warrior with its saw blades, both monsters exploded.

'I've seen that insect a lot of times during your Duels, and you attacked with it so I draw one card.' Ushiwaka said and he drew his card.

'That can be, but Armored Bee destroys Gorz!' Hiro shouted and the bee stung Gorz who groaned and then exploded, Hiro passed Ushiwaka and took the lead.

(Hiro: 6400) - (Ushiwaka: 6150)

(Hiro SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3)

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'I call forth Queen's Knight!' He shouted and a woman with long blond hair appeared, she wore scarlet red armor decorated with hearts and clubs. (1500 ATK)

'Next I use my own Speed Spell - Speed Energy!' The Spell card flashed on the Field.

'Now Queen's Knight gains 200 attack points for each Speed Counter I have.' Ushiwaka explained and the attack score of the monster rose to 2100.

'Attack!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Trap card activate! Spellbinding Circle!' Hiro shouted and Queen's Knight was caught inside the magical seal.

'Arch I'll end my turn with this!' Ushiwaka groaned and a reversed card flashed briefly into view, the score of Queen's Knight returned back to normal.

(Hiro SPC: 4) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4)

Hiro quickly drew his card.

'First I'll inflict 1000 points of damage with Speed Spell - Speed Storm!' Hiro shouted and lightning shot from behind his Duel Runner striking Ushiwaka, he struggled to keep his Duel Runner straight.

(Hiro: 6400) - (Ushiwaka: 5150)

'That was one of the cards I showed you during the beginning of our Duel, and I had yet another one of these cards!' Hiro shouted and lightning struck Ushiwaka once more.

(Hiro: 6400) - (Ushiwaka: 4150)

Ushiwaka slowed down a notch, Hiro was way ahead now.

'Next the Effect of Armored Bee!' Hiro shouted and Queen's Knight became weaker. (750 ATK)

Armored Bee flew at Queen's Knight full force, she got stung and exploded.

'Call of the Haunted!' Ushiwaka shouted and the female knight leapt back unto the Field.

'I'll end my turn there.' Hiro said.

(Hiro: 6400) - (Ushiwaka: 3300)

(Hiro SPC: 5) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 5)

Ushiwaka looked at the card he just got.

'You know I could have taken Gorz back with Call of the Haunted but I choose Queen's Knight, because I also had King's Knight in my hand!' Ushiwaka shouted and a young man with blond hair and a beard appeared on the Field he wore fancy armor. (1600 ATK)

'And with both King and Queen on the Field I Special Summon Jack's Knight!' This time a man with long blond hair appeared, he was clad in fancy blue armor. (1900 ATK)

'Attack!' Ushiwaka shouted, first Jack's Knight charged in cutting down Armored Bee, then Queen's Knight and King's Knight followed striking Hiro directly.

Hiro slowed down big time while Ushiwaka gained some speed, he drew nearer again.

(Hiro: 3000) - (Ushiwaka: 3300)

(Hiro SPC: 6) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 6)

Hero closed his eyes for a moment.

'I use the effect of my Speed Spell - Speed Storm card, I give up three Speed Counters so I can get it back to my hand.' Hiro slowed down a lot a card slipped from his discard slot, he played it and Ushiwaka got hit by lightning once again.

(Hiro: 3000) - (Ushiwaka: 2300)

(Hiro SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 6)

'Now I'll set two cards and that will be all.' Hiro said and a reversed card materialized, in front of that card a reversed monster appeared.

(Hiro SPC: 4) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 7)

'My draw!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'You won't finish me this turn! I activate Threatening Roar!' Hiro shouted and his reversed card spun around, a roar bellowed over the Field.

'So you stopped me from attacking, in that case I activate Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!' Ushiwaka shouted and the three knights he had swirled together.

'I give you Arcana Knight Joker!' Ushiwaka shouted and with a crash a warrior clad in heavy black and white armor appeared, he ran next to Ushiwaka's Duel Runner. (3800 ATK)

(Hiro SPC: 5) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 8)

Ushiwaka gained more speed, he looked Hiro in the eyes before he passed him.

Hiro drew his card.

'I Flip my Man-Eater Bug!' Hiro shouted and a rather ugly, man-sized bug appeared, it rushed at Arcana Knight Joker. (450 ATK)

'A classic?' Ushiwaka said in surprise. 'But it won't work, I'll use the Effect of my Joker, I discard my monster card to negate the Effect of your monster!' Ushiwaka shouted and Arcana Knight Joker slashed at the bug it retreated.

'Well then I use my Speed Spell - High Speed Crash!'

The Speed Spell appeared. 'Now I destroy my own Man-Eater Bug and your Arcana Knight Joker!' A huge explosion ripped over the Field, both monsters were gone.

'No cards in our hand and no cards on the Field, this is getting interesting.' Hiro mumbled.

(Hiro SPC: 6) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 9)

'First I'll use the Effect of Speed World!' Ushiwaka shouted and he showed Hiro his Speed Spell - Angel baton, his Speed Counters dropped, Ushiwaka slowed down and he drew one card.

'Now I'll activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton!' Ushiwaka drew two cards, then he discarded one.

'Then I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!' He shouted and next to his Duel Runner a knight in shining black armor appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Attack him!' Gearfried!' Ushiwaka shouted and the knight rushed forward, Hiro slowed down to catch the impact, he managed to keep his Duel Runner straight.

(Hiro: 1200) - (Ushiwaka: 2300)

'Hiro I'll end my turn with this facedown card!' Ushiwaka shouted and a card flashed on the Field before it disappeared.

(Hiro SPC: 7) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3)

'Draw!' Hiro shouted drawing his card.

'I'll use the Effect of Speed Spell - Speed Storm!' Hiro shouted and he retrieved the card.

'Here it comes!' Hiro shouted and the stream of electricity struck Ushiwaka once more he slowed down, Ushiwaka and Hiro were head to head now.

(Hiro: 1200) - (Ushiwaka: 1300)

'Now I'll Special Summon Cyber Dragon!' Hiro shouted and a large mechanical dragon appeared on the Field, it circled around the Duelists.

_Even he has a Cyber Dragon! Man I think I need to get my hands on one as well. _Ushiwaka thought.

'I'll destroy your Gearfried!' Hiro shouted and Cyber Dragon fired his blast Gearfried exploded.

(Hiro: 1200) - (Ushiwaka: 1000)

'In reaction to that I reveal my Trap card! Compulsory Evacuation Device!' Ushiwaka shouted and his reversed card spun around.

'There goes your Cyber Dragon!' Ushiwaka shouted and Cyber Dragon disappeared.

'Thank you for destroying Gearfried, if I had activated this one earlier, you just would have re-summoned it.'

(Hiro SPC: 4) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4)

'If I draw a monster now its over.' Ushiwaka said and he drew.

'I Summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' Ushiwaka shouted and a younger version of Freed the Matchless General appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Attack!' Ushiwaka shouted and Hiro hit the breaks before the monster struck him.

(Hiro: 0) - (Ushiwaka: 1000)

'And Ushiwaka did it!' The director shouted Ushiwaka drove around the track punching his fist in the air.

'Our current champion is defeated in an official Duel, this means that we have a new champion!' The director continued.

That evening at the other end of the town a mysterious man was speeding down the highway, he wore a black riding suit and he drove a black Duel Runner with fiendish design.

Suddenly the communicator of his Duel Runner turned on.

'Yeah.' The man said, he sounded bored.

'Susanoo I have found a target, capture her.' A mysterious man said, the man was standing in the dark, you couldn't see his face, even Susanoo didn't know who he was, but a job is a job.

**Next time:**

**The first enemy shows his face, Susanoo.**

**What is his goal and who is his target, well you'll get the answer to the last question the next chapter, don't miss it.**

_Card details:_

_Harpie Channeler_

_Type: Winged Beast/Effect_

_Attribute: Wind_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1300_

_You can discard 1 "Harpie" card; Special Summon 1 "Harpie" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position, except "Harpie Channeler". You can only use the effect of "Harpie Channeler" once per turn. While you control a face-up Dragon-Type monster, this card's Level becomes 7. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

_Harpie's Pet Mirage Dragon_

_Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect_

_Attribute: Wind_

_Rank: 4_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 Level 4 WIND monsters_

_This card's effects can only be applied/resolved while it has Xyz Material. This card can attack your opponent directly. Your opponent cannot target "Harpie" monsters as targets for an attack or card effect. During each of your End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card._

_Note: The above 2 cards were released in Japan for the OCG in the Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy Booster which will be released world wide in May._

_Harpie Dancer_

_Type: Winged Beast/Effect_

_Attribute: Wind_

_level: 4_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 face-up WIND monster you control; return that target to the hand, then you can Normal Summon 1 WIND monster from your hand as an additional Normal Summon. You can only use this effect of "Harpie Dancer" once per turn. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

_Note: The above card is released as a promotional card for V-Jump Magazine in Japan._

_Speed World 2_

_Field Spell card_

_If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_

● _4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._

● _7: Draw 1 card._

● _10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

_Speed Spell - Overboost_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1._

_Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase._

_Speed Spell - Speed Storm_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Activate only if you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove 3 of your Speed Counters to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

_Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

_Speed Spell - High Speed Crash_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field._

_Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

_Note: The above 7 cards all were used during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime by several characters on different occasions._

_Some of these Speed Spell cards were used in the Championship Tournament games for the DS, these cards have different Effect, but I always follow the anime Effect of the Speed Spell card, credits goes to all the creative writers of these episodes._


	2. Duel Under the Moon

**Hello everyone, my name is Rao.**

**You might know me as the sister of Ushiwaka our new school champion.**

**Since my brother defeated Hiro in that Turbo Duel I also became much more popular, but I don't know if I like the attention this guy gives me.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Duel Under the Moon.**

The moment Ushiwaka left the Duel Pit loud cheers welcomed him.

'Congratulations.' Ushiwaka turned around and saw Hiro standing there, his hand held out toward him, Ushiwaka shook it. 'Thank you.' Ushiwaka replied.

The next day Ushiwaka was called to the quarters of the director, when he entered the large luxurious room he saw the director, his headmaster and a few teachers from Obelisk Blue.

'Congratulations again for becoming our new school champion.' The director said.

'Yeah I know what comes next.' Ushiwaka said.

'But I decline.' All teachers looked at each other.

'The school champion belongs in Obelisk Blue.' The Obelisk Blue headmaster said in a sturdy voice.

'I know, I know, formally I will be in Obelisk Blue, I will follow the lessons and such, but I stay true to the Ra Yellow uniform and Dorm.'

The headmaster of Obelisk Blue scratched his head.

'This won't do at all.' The director sighted.

'Take my offer or I'll leave.' Ushiwaka said in a calm voice.

'That would be a disaster, if you leave we'll have no champion.' The Ra Yellow headmaster said, 'and besides I want to keep you in my class, the way you defeated the former number one with just an Ojama Deck last week was amazing.' He continued.

'And why was that?' The Obelisk Blue headmaster asked.

'Mr. Osaka The number two of Ra Yellow said Ojama's were worthless, so an Ojama user in my class challenged him and lost in mere three turns, then Ushiwaka challenged him with that students Ojama Deck and ended the Duel in less than five turns.' The Ra Yellow headmaster explained.

Suddenly Ushiwaka chuckled. 'It is decided then.' He said.

'What?' The director wondered.

'If you want me in Obelisk Blue defeat me.' Ushiwaka said pointing at the Obelisk Blue headmaster.

Ten minutes later the headmaster was in a predicament.

Ushiwaka had Ben Kei on the Field Equipped with Axe of Despair and Mage Power. (500- 2500 ATK)

The headmaster had Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier on the Field in Defense Mode. (1400 DEF)

The headmaster had used the Effect of Brionac to send Ben Kei back to the hand of Ushiwaka, but the latter had countered it with Divine Wrath, the headmaster had Summoned Brionac with Monster Reborn, as a result he had no cards left in his hand.

'Seems you're out of options, this is in fact the first time I faced someone who used an Ice Barrier Deck.' Ushiwaka said and he deactivated his Duel Disk.

'You give up?' The Obelisk Blue headmaster asked.

'On the contrary I didn't feel the need to continue, you see my Ben Kei could attack three times, you had no cards left on the Field and with only 4500 Life Points left I could have finished you in this turn.' Ushiwaka explained.

'You have won under your conditions.' The director suddenly said.

'Mr. Usaki what do you mean?' The Ra Yellow headmaster asked.

'I challenge him to a Duel myself, clearly a headmaster stood no chance at all, I shall be your opponent win and your wish will be granted.' Mr. Usaki said.

'That is a deal.' Ushiwaka replied, then the two faced each other.

'Youth goes first.' Mr. Usaki stated.

(Ushiwaka: 8000) - (Mr. Usaki: 8000)

'I don't know what I can expect from you, so I first have a monster defend me.' Ushiwaka said and a reversed card appeared in front of him.

'Next I set two facedown cards and my turn is over.' Ushiwaka said and the two Spell/Trap cards appeared.

Mr. Usaki quietly drew his card.

'I Summon my Ancient Gear Statue.' He exclaimed and a bust of the famous Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the Field. (500 ATK)

'Next I use my Machine Duplication to Summon two more from my Deck.' Mr. Usaki explained and two more of the busts appeared next to the first one. (500 ATK x2)

'Then I use the Effect of all three of them, by sacrificing them I get to Summon the real Ancient Gear Golem!' Mr. Usaki shouted and the busts made place for the three huge Golems made of metal parts and pistons, their optical sensors were all aimed for Ushiwaka. (3000 ATK x3)

'Ow hello there.' Ushiwaka said with a nervous grin.

'You know Golems inflict Piercing Damage and you cannot activate your precious Trap cards when they attack.' Mr. Usaki said and he pointed at Ushiwaka the three Golems charged in, Freed the Brave Wanderer appeared crouching in defense. (1200 DEF) Ushiwaka screamed when he was almost crushed by the three Golems.

(Ushiwaka: 200) - (Mr. Usaki: 8000)

'Man one Ancient Gear Golem is hard to come by, but you have three!'

Mr. Usaki chuckled. 'Courtesy of the Duel Academy director, you see the first director used this Ancient Gear Deck and it's sorta passed down the line.'

Slowly Ushiwaka stood up.

'I see become the director gives you access to a great Deck but is that all these Golems got?'

'Unbelievable, a direct hit from those things and he still continues?' The Obelisk Blue headmaster gasped.

'Before you end your turn I activate Scapegoats.' Ushiwaka said and his Spell card turned around, the four multicolored sheep appeared on the Field. (0 DEF x4)

Mr. Usaki looked strangely at him.

'You know I always come with a backup plan.' Ushiwaka calmly said.

'I change two of my Scapegoats to Attack Mode.' Ushiwaka stated and two of the sheep tried to take a fighting stance. (0 ATK x2)

'Next I Equip the first with United We Stand.' Ushiwaka continued and one of the sheep became very angry. (3200 ATK)

'Then I use Double Attack on the second one.' Ushiwaka continued and he discarded his Ben Kei, now he can attack twice.'

Ushiwaka looked around the room, everyone was silent.

'Now the Scapegoat attacks your Golem.' Ushiwaka said and the sheep charged in head first, it slammed a hole through the Golem, the machine started to smoke and finally exploded.

'Next my second facedown card, Collected Power.' Ushiwaka slowly continued. 'I Re-Equip United We Stand to the second sheep.' Ushiwaka said and the other sheep gained 3200 Attack Points while the other one fell to zero.

'And he can attack twice.' Ushiwaka said and he pointed at both Golems.

'No way.' Mr. Usaki mumbled when his last two Golems went down.

(Ushiwaka: 200) - (Mr. Usaki: 7400)

'Then to end my turn I use Mystic Wok.' Ushiwaka said and a huge wok appeared, the Scapegoat with zero Attack Points disappeared in it, the other Scapegoat dropped to an Attack score of 2400.

'I might not have gained any Life Points with that move, but I made sure I wouldn't take damage from an attack on that Scapegoat, now I end my turn.'

Mr. Usaki drew his card, he showed them to Ushiwaka, they were two Trap cards, then he placed his hand on his Duel Disk and pressed it.

(Ushiwaka: 200) - (Mr. Usaki: 0)

'You've destroyed my Golems, since they cannot be Special Summoned I lost my aces I couldn't win anymore.' Mr. Usaki said.

At that very moment the mysterious Susanoo had appeared in town.

He just had ended a Duel, five young girls wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms were laying on the street unconscious.

'Tsk, a young girl with the ability to communicate with Duel Spirits, and a Duel Academy Student, I defeated the lot here and nobody had that ability bother.' Susanoo muttered he mounted his Duel Runner and sped away toward Duel Academy.

Ten minutes later he arrived there he dismounted his Runner and entered the school terrain, it was getting dark and the moon shone full, in the light of the moon Susanoo saw Rao, laing under the same tree Ushiwaka always laid under, he felt a strong radiation coming from this girl.

Rao opened her eyes, she wanted to scream but a gloved hand closed itself around her mouth.

'You do not scream.' Susanoo said and the girl nodded, Susanoo let go.

'Who are you?' Rao asked she sounded scared.

'The name is Susanoo and you come with me.'

'No way I come with you freak.' Rao replied, Susanoo chuckled.

'Fine a Duel then, this is Duel Academy.' Susanoo said and he activated his black Duel Disk, a wire shot out of it connecting to the Disk of Rao, automatically activating it.

'The wire will come loose the moment the Duel is ended.' Susanoo explained.

'What do you want of me?' Rao said in clear panic.

'Me? Nothing, I was hired to find you, nothing personal.' Susanoo replied.

They both drew their starting hand.

'Ladies first.' Susanoo said.

(Rao: 8000) - (Susanoo: 8000)

'You know the moment we start here everyone will come.' Rao threatened.

Susanoo chuckled. 'I don't think that will happen.' Susanoo replied, Rao looked around here, it was darker than a minute ago, the moon shone red above them, there were no sounds other than there own voices.

Rao was nervous.

'Well then if that is what you want, I call upon the power of Dunames Dark Witch!' Rao shouted.

In a flash of light a young fairy with mechanical white wings appeared. (1800 ATK)

'That'll be all for now.' Rao said.

Susanoo drew his card.

'I set this facedown.' Susanoo said and a card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Turn over.'

Rao looked dumbfounded. 'Okay so if you don't want to attack or at least defend yourself with a monster I hope for you you have a good card there facedown.' Rao said drawing her card.

'I Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!' Rao shouted and a most disturbing creature that consisted of a head surrounded by countless hands appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Since he is Summoned his Effect kicks in, he gives me a Ritual Monster from my Deck.' Rao explained and a card slipped from her Deck she took it.

'Then I activate the Ritual Spell Card Shinato's Ark!' Rao shouted and a huge ancient ship descended from the heavens.

'Then I Tribute both monsters on my Field.' The front side of the Ark opened up and both monsters were sucked into it.

'I Summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!' Rao shouted and suddenly the surroundings changed the moon turned back to normal, the sounds also returned, dark clouds were gathering in the sky, and a huge creature appeared on the Field, it had purplish skin, and wore blueish robes, it had six wings on its back. (3300 ATK)

'So you've broken my magic, doesn't matter even your Duel Spirit cannot harm me.' Susanoo said.

'How do you know?' Rao stammered.

Susanoo chuckled. 'I know all about your powers and the powers of your brother, and that is why my master needs you, to communicate with the Spirit World.'

Rao looked hard at Susanoo. 'I don't think so freak.' She softly said.

'I have no choice.' Susanoo replied.

'Only two others are able to do it, one of them being Jaden Yuki and he is dead for years, the other being Luna the Signer, but she is bound to be protected by at least Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo, it will be suicide to attack her.' Susanoo said in a calm voice.

'If you want me, you stop my Shinato! Attack!' Rao screamed Susanoo just stood there, six orbs appeared above Shinato Susanoo was launched on his back when the beams of light hit him.

(Rao: 8000) - (Susanoo: 4700)

Susanoo slowly stood back up he couched.

'I activate my Trap card Damage Condenser!' He shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'I can Summon a creature with 3300 Attack Points right now, although the strongest creature in my Deck has only 1800 so I Summon it!' Susanoo shouted.

Slowly a thick mist formed  
around the Duel Academy, rain slowly started to drop, a ghostly form appeared through the mist, it became more solid, it was a white muscular creature with two small white wings on its back, and a snake's tail instead of legs, there was a snake mouth at the end of the tail. (1800 ATK)

Rao could feel the evil radiating from that monster.

'This is Diabound Kernel! And I Equip him with Spirit Illusion!' Susanoo shouted and he played the Spell card.

'This generates a Doppelganger Token witch is the same as Diabound.' The black fog became thicker and a second Diabound appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Then I'll use the Effect of my Doppelganger Token!' Susanoo shouted and the Token charged in clamping itself to Shinato.

'This decreases the Attack of Shinato by 1800.' Susanoo explained, Shinato became weaker. (1500 ATK)

'Now the real Diabound attacks it!' Susanoo shouted and Diabound Kernel charged in crushing Shinato.

'And this is where the fun starts the Effect of the Doppelganger activates, meaning that he returns to my side of the Field now.' From the darkness the Token reappeared. (1800 ATK)

'And it attacks directly!' Susanoo shouted Rao screamed when she got hit.

(Rao: 5900) - (Susanoo: 4700)

Some of the students were gathering around the two Dueling people, there was muttering in the crowd, everyone was wondering who the mysterious Duelist was, and why they were even Dueling to begin with.

'I set this and I end my turn.' Susanoo said and a reversed card appeared.

Rao had drawn her card.

'This monster isn't from this world, it came from the dark edges of the Spirit Realm why did you awaken this evil?' Rao asked.

'I was only given this power, I did not awaken it.' Susanoo replied.

'So you just take any card you get from your superiors?' Rao snapped she was angry now.

'And what if I do? Make your move now girl.'

'Alright I use Monster Reborn!' Rao shouted and Shinato reappeared on the Field. (3300 ATK)

'Next I Summon Otohime!' This time a young woman appeared, she wore purple gloves, a purple top and a purple dress, she had long red hair. (0 ATK)

'When Otohime is Summoned one of your monsters changes its Battle Position.' Rao explained and Diabound crouched in defense. (1200 DEF)

'Shinato destroy it!' The orbs appeared above Shinato again.

'I activate my facedown card! Attack Guidance Armor!' Susanoo shouted and a fiendish armor appeared around the Doppelganger Token.

'He takes the attack instead.' Susanoo said and the attack of Shinato hit the Token Full Force.

(Rao: 5900) - (Susanoo: 3200)

'I end my turn.' Rao said and Otohime disappeared from the Field.

'That is why I like this Spirit Monster, it works so well with Shinato.' Rao said with a smile.

Susanoo quickly drew his card.

'I change my Diabound back to attack mode.' He exclaimed and Diabound stood up. (1800 ATK)

'Next I activate Riryoku.' Susanoo said.

'I steal half of your monsters attack and add it to my Diabound.' A beam of light struck Shinato. (1650 ATK) Then it entered Diabound. (3450 ATK)

'Attack!' Susanoo shouted and Diabound charged in it killed Shinato with one quick swoop of its tail.

(Rao: 4100) - (Susanoo: 3200)

'Make your move girl.' Susanoo said.

The crowd outside had grown, half of the school was watching.

'I am not afraid of your monster anymore, I know I can beat it.' Rao softly said to herself then she drew her card.

_Got it. _Rao thought.

'I set a monster.' She set and a reversed monster appeared on the Field.

'Turn end.'

_I Set my Honest, if only I had a monster in my hand I could finish Diabound, but Honest has enough defense to hold his Diabound off. _Rao thought.

Susanoo had a suspicious look in his eyes.

'Draw!' He shouted.

'I Equip Diabound with Axe of Despair!' The fearful axe appeared in the hands of Diabound. (2800 ATK)

'Destroy that defending monster!' Susanoo shouted and Diabound charged in Honest, a fairy with huge white wings appeared on the Field. (1900 DEF)

It got obliterated by Diabound.

'Oops I forgot to mention something, Diabound also gains the Effects of monsters it destroys so yeah I guess you know what your own Shinato can do.' Susanoo sneered, and Rao screamed when she got hit.

'I took damage equal to the Attack of my monster because it was in Defense Mode.' Rao gasped.

(Rao: 3000) - (Susanoo: 3200)

'Make your move.' Susanoo said in a calm voice.

Rao drew her card.

'So much for Honest.' She groaned.

'If I only had drawn this monster last turn I could have used it with Honest.

'Can do it like this as well.' Rao muttered.

'I use Monster Reincarnation!' She shouted and the Spell card appeared, she discarded Otohime and a card slipped from her discard slot she took it.

'Then I Summon Gellenduo!' She shouted and two small creatures appeared, a green and a pink one they both had a halo hanging around their waist. (1700 ATK)

'Gellenduo attacks Diabound!' Rao shouted and the Fairy's charged in.

'I use the Effect of Honest I just retrieved, by sending it to the Graveyard my Gellenduo gains Attack Points equal to those of Diabound!'

Susanoo closed his eyes, the unholy scream of Diabound bellowed over the school terrain.

(Rao: 3000) - (Susanoo: 1500)

'I've gotten rid of your Diabound, do you surrender now?' Rao asked.

Susanoo only chuckled. 'You'd think it will be that easy?'

Rao looked nervous again, Susanoo didn't look phased by the defeat of his monster.

'You know Bakura was the first one who used Diabound Kernel, but even he didn't know the full potential of his creature, but I do.'

The rain started to fall faster and the moon became red once more, the murmuring of the crowd disappeared then the whole crowd disappeared.

'I activate a Spell card Unleash Ka!' Susanoo shouted.

'I can only use this when my Life Points are in the 1000, I give up half of them then I remove from play one Diabound Kernel I controlled and a monster from your Graveyard that my Diabound defeated.'

The souls of Diabound and Shinato appeared.

'Now Diabound absorbs the soul of your monster!'

A creature started to appear on the Field, it was Shinato only pale white, with horns sticking out of its back and the snake tail Diabound had. (5100 ATK)

(Rao: 3000) - (Susanoo: 750)

'Of course there is a catch.' Susanoo said.

'This monster only stays until the End Phase of the turn it is Summoned, and it cannot attack directly.'

Rao hung her head, she knew it was over.

'Diabound Shinato attack Gellenduo and end this Duel!'

Rao screamed when the attack ripped through Gellenduo and herself.

(Rao: 0) - (Susanoo: 750)

Rao looked at Susanoo for a few second then her eyes turned white and she fell to the ground.

The crowd around them started to scream.

'No, no, no QUITE!' Susanoo shouted but nobody listened.

'Hey!' Susanoo turned around and saw an enraged Ushiwaka.

'Damn not good.' Susanoo muttered, he picked up Rao.

'RAO! Let her go dammit!' Ushiwaka howled full of rage.

Susanoo closed his eyes.

'That is far enough kid.' He said in a low voice, Ushiwaka halted his fist a mere centimeter away from Susanoo's nose.

'You let me walk out of here.' Susanoo said in a demanding voice.

'And why is that?' Ushiwaka replied.

Susanoo chuckled. 'I am in total control here, I used magic to Duel your sister, she is defeated while my magic surrounded her.'

Ushiwaka grabbed Susanoo by his collar.

'Spill it.' Ushiwaka hissed.

'Alright, a normal person would be dead by now, but you and your sister share the same powers, at her defeat your sister rejected her soul inside the Spirit World.' Susanoo explained.

Ushiwaka let go of Susanoo's collar.

'A wise move.' Susanoo said and he walked up to his Duel Runner he secured Rao's body to the back of his Duel Runner with some ropes, then he hopped on, Susanoo looked behind him at Ushiwaka then he sped off.

'Damn.' Ushiwaka mumbled he fell to his knees.

'He put Rao inside the Spirit World by magic and only he can get her out.'

Ushiwaka looked at the road he saw the faint image of Susanoo.

'Yes I'm gonna go after him, I only need a Duel Runner from the staff, no time to explain the situation I make apologies later.' Ushiwaka muttered.

_I've got lucky there, the camera's near the gate of Duel Academy register each Duel Runner that enters and leaves the terrain, this is an unknown Duel Runner so it will stay in the system, now I can use the tracking device the staff Duel Runners are equipped with. _Ushiwaka's thoughts were running through his head, he knew he had to act.

Susanoo drove down the highway.

'Nice mess you've gotten yourself into, assault and kidnapping, now ignoring the speed limit, that kid from earlier is probably giving pursuit right now and you drive here with an unconscious body tied to your Duel Runner.'

Susanoo sighted.

'The girl is safe at least, now I can get close to this professor and see what he is truly up to.'

* * *

**Is Susanoo truly the enemy?**

**And who is that professor Susanoo talks about?**

**What is going on? That is the same question Ushiwaka asks himself.**

**Next time Ushiwaka give chase after Susanoo when the two meet a dangerous Turbo Duel through the city follows. 'Joyride.' Coming soon.**

* * *

_Card details:_

_Ancient Gear Statue_

_Type: Machine/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 2_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 800_

_You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

_Note: The above card has been used by Rudolph Heitmann during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 67, Lessons Learned, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Attack Guidance Armor_

_Normal Trap card_

_Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

_Note: The above card was first used by Seto Kaiba during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime Episode 123, Back to Battle City - Part 2, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Diabound Kernel_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_level: 5_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, you can equip this card to a face-up monster your opponent controls, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card. The equipped monster loses ATK equal to this card's original ATK. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, Special Summon this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it also gains that monster's effect(s)._

* * *

_Spirit Illusion_

_Equip Spell card_

_After activation, Special Summon 1 "Doppelganger Token" with the same ATK, DEF, Level, Attribute, and Type as the equipped monster. This Token gains the same effects as the equipped monster. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the "Doppelganger Token"._

_Note: The above two cards were used by Yami Bakura during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime Episode 200, Spiritual Awakening, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Unleash Ka_

_Normal Spell card_

_Banish one ''Diabound Kernel'' you controlled from your Graveyard, target and Banish a monster from your opponents Graveyard that was destroyed by ''Diabound Kernel'' this Duel. Then Summon a Diabound Token that has the same Level, Attribute, and Type of the Opponents monster and the combined ATK and DEF of that monster and your ''Diabound Kernel'', the Diabound Token also gains the Effect(s) of the Opponents monster. The Diabound Token is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn also it cannot attack directly._

_Note: The above card has been created by me for this story only._

* * *

_Diabound Shinato_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_level: 8_

_ATK: 5100_

_DEF: 4200_

_When this card destroys a Defense Position monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

_Note: The above card didn't actually appear in my story as a game card, this is the result of Susanoo's ''Unleash Ka'' Spell card, this is the Diabound Token that appeared when ''Diabound Kernel'' and ''Shinato, King of a Higher Plane'' were Banished._


	3. Joyride

**My sister's been kidnapped by a man named Susanoo.**

**I don't know why he took my sister, did he just need a hostage?**

**But then again he mentioned our powers to see Duel Spirits.**

**I don't think this is a coincidence.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Joyride.**

Ushiwaka ran up to the garage where all the Duel Runners were parked.

He used his key to open the door, it was a large room, there were lockers to store your stuff in, each locker contained a biker suit.

First was the Slifer Red garage, there were not so much Duel Runners here, and these Duel Runners were the slowest, that was because Slifer Red's weren't allowed for official Turbo Duels they could only Turbo Duel amongst there own ranks.

Next up was the Ra Yellow garage, it was larger than the Slifer Red garage, that was because Ra Yellow students were allowed to Turbo Duel in official Duels.

The next garage was the one of Obelisk Blue, the largest of the garages, and that was because Duel Runners go to the Obelisk Blue garage for repairs, and in the back of the Obelisk Blue garage were the Duel Runners of the staff kept.

Ushiwaka was heading for this garage.

'Normally I wouldn't be able to get in here.' Ushiwaka muttered, he took his new key for the Obelisk garage and he opened the door.

Ushiwaka walked straight to the back, there was a gate blocking the entrance, of course his key did not fit in the lock.

'Great.' Ushiwaka muttered. 'A non electric gate, I can't hack my way in and climbing over the gate is out of the question because of the spikes.'

Ushiwaka phased up and down.

'Yo Ushiwaka what are you doing here?' A familiar voice sounded through the garage.

'Hiro!' Ushiwaka shouted he was immediately alerted, Hiro wore a biker suit, his own Duel Runner stood behind him.

'No worry Ushiwaka, I saw what happened to your sister, I don't know what is going on, but I have decided to help you.' Hiro stated and he threw two keys at Ushiwaka.

'One is for the gate the other one for that pink Duel Runner on the left.'

Ushiwaka got a sign of doubt on his face.

'Seriously, you could only steal the key from Miss Graham's Duel Runner?'

Miss Graham was the Duel History teacher, she once dismissed Ushiwaka from her class because he did not agree with a statement she made, since that accident he was permanently expelled from her lessons, if only Ushiwaka had said sorry.

'Take it or leave it.' Hiro said.

'I almost got caught, I entered the teachers room after I saw Rao got taken away, I told the teachers there, they rushed outside, then I saw you running here through the window, I knew what you were up to so I took the keys to the teachers garage, when I wanted to take the key for a Duel Runner Graham entered, she didn't pay attention to me, she was in some kind of a hurry to chase the bad guy I guess.

Well she placed her Duel Runner key on the table then she noticed she forgot something and she rushed outside, that is when I took her key and well here I am.'

In the meantime Hiro was telling his story Ushiwaka got into his biker suit he hopped on the Duel Runner and they both drove off.

'You think she let that key there by accident?' Ushiwaka asked.

'No I'm fairly sure she did it on purpose.' Hiro replied.

In the meantime Susanoo entered a dark and dank abandoned factory, he carried Rao over his shoulder.

'Why isn't she tied up?' A deep voice asked, Susanoo could see the silhouette of a large, thin man.

'No need, she has locked her mind inside the Spirit World.' Susanoo said.

'That means I have to pull her mind out.' The stranger slowly replied.

'No need.' Susanoo replied. 'Her mind is trapped there by my magic I can undo it.'

The stranger chuckled. 'Your magic comes from my source remember?'

Susanoo nodded.

'I will pull her mind out of that Spirit World, but I need some time.'

Susanoo sighted.

'I know what you're gonna ask, you have to pay me extra if I am to slow her brother down.'

The stranger chuckled again. 'I knew you would say that, but stalling him isn't enough. I want you to completely defeat him!'

Susanoo nodded. 'Here is your Deck back, it worked against the girl, but against her brother I need to go all out.'

Ushiwaka drove down the highway, he was followed by Hiro from a distance they've been driving for fifteen minutes already.

'No sign of him yet.' Ushiwaka said through a walkie-talkie.

'Alright keep watching the tracking device, he passed through the gates so he must be visible.'

Suddenly the tracking device started to give a signal.

'Got him, and it seems he is coming straight at us.' Ushiwaka said through the walkie-talkie, at that moment a black Duel Runner passed Ushiwaka at high-speed, it made a U-turn and started to chase Ushiwaka.

'Good, got you.' Ushiwaka mumbled and he pressed a button, Speed World 2 flashed on his screen, as did it by Susanoo.

_Duel mode engaged, auto pilot standing by. _The computer voice said.

Normally the Duelists would have entered a special Duel Lane, the lane did appear, but Susanoo and Ushiwaka didn't enter it, because of the evacuation of the Duel Lane much more traffic entered the lane they drove on.

Susanoo caught up with Ushiwaka.

'So you want your sister back?'

'Tell me where she is!' Ushiwaka replied.

'If you beat me! And I'll make the first move!'

(Susanoo: 8000) - (Ushiwaka: 8000)

(Susanoo SPC: 0) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 0)

'I hope you are prepared for my awesome Archetype, custom made.' Susanoo said.

'Custom made cards? That costs a fortune!' Ushiwaka shouted, Susanoo chuckled. 'I am a Duelist for hire, a bounty hunter if you please, I did a contract once for a very rich woman, she was quite happy with my results, I requested these cards and she let them be made.' Susanoo explained.

'This can go anywhere now.' Ushiwaka mumbled.

'And I Summon my Speed World - Gainer in Defense Mode!' Ushiwaka shouted a portal opened and a small, bald creature that much looked like a dwarf driving a go-kart appeared. (1900 DEF)

'That move is illegal!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Not if his Effect says I can Summon him in Face-up Defense Position, also I cannot activate the Effect of Speed World as long as a Speed World monster is on the Field but I do gain Speed Counters, and now I pay 1000 Life Points to gain Double Speed Counters.' Ushiwaka explained and his Life Points decreased.

'Next I set a card and my turn is over.' Susanoo continued and a reversed card appeared.

(Susanoo: 7000) - (Ushiwaka: 8000)

(Susanoo SPC: 2) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 1)

Ushiwaka drew his card and they both sped up, Susanoo took the lead.

'I Summon my Marauding Captain!' Ushiwaka shouted and the famous captain appeared on the Field. (1200 ATK)

'And with his Effect I Summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!' The red-haired Warrior also appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Time for a Tune-Up!' Ushiwaka shouted and his monsters disappeared into seven glowing stars.

_'A road of light stretches out before this Warrior, let him move with the quickness of lightning, Synchro Summon strike! Lightning Warrior!'_

Lightning struck and the white-armored Warrior appeared. (2400 ATK)

Hiro saw it happening and he chuckled.

'The exact same move he did during our Duel.'

'Lightning Warrior attack!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'I activate my Trap card! Speed Barrier!' The Trap card spun around.

'I ditch a Speed Counter and my monster stays.' Ushiwaka said and lightning struck the dwarf but he survived.

(Susanoo SPC: 1) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 1)

'And it is my turn!' Susanoo shouted drawing his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 2)

Susanoo gained more speed.

'I Summon my Speed World - Racer!' Out of a portal a fiendish man appeared, his skin was black as coal, he had horns on his head and he wore the rests of what once was a biker suit, he drove on a motorcycle made of bones. (1000 ATK)

'My Racer gains 200 Attack for each Speed Counter I have.' Ushiwaka said and Racer became stronger. (1600 ATK)

'But that is not the reason I have him, my Gainer is also a Tuner!' The two monsters dissolved into six glowing stars.

_'Racer of the undead might, show yourself in this fight! Synchro Summon sped forward Speed World - Speed Devil!'_

The portal opened and this time a creepy man appeared, he drove on a motorbike, the muscles of the man hung out of his body, some were connected to his bike, the flesh of his face was half gone. (2000 ATK)

'Next I set this and my turn is over.' Susanoo said and a reversed card appeared briefly, Ushiwaka quickly drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 4) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3)

Ushiwaka looked at his hand.

'First I set a monster.' Ushiwaka said and a reversed monster appeared before it disappeared again.

'Next a facedown card.' Ushiwaka continued and a card appeared in his Spell card Zone before it disappeared.

At this moment they entered a busy part of the highway, maneuvering around the cars was quite difficult.

'This is crazy! We need to stop!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'If you surrender I gladly oblige!' Was Susanoo's replied.

'In that case Lightning Warrior attacks Speed Devil!'

Lightning Warrior fired his lightning blast, the cars around them hit their breaks, or evacuated to another lane, a car almost hit Ushiwaka.

'I use the Effect of my Speed Devil! I ditch one Speed Counter and his attack rises by 500!' Susanoo shouted he slowed down a bit, Speed Devil caught the blast and threw it back.

Lightning Warrior got hit by his own lightning, Ushiwaka almost hit a car, but he could keep his Duel Runner straight.

(Susanoo: 7000) - (Ushiwaka: 7900)

(Susanoo SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3)

Ushiwaka slowed down a bit so he could evade the cars more easily.

'Is it my turn?' Susanoo asked.

'Yes.' Ushiwaka replied, Susanoo drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 4) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4)

'First I activate my facedown card!' Susanoo shouted and the Trap card appeared on the Field. 'Speed World Mirror! I target my Speed Devil and I Summon a second one from my Extra Deck, he cannot attack and is destroyed during my End Phase.' Susanoo explained and a second of the Speed Devils appeared. (2000 ATK)

'I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters, appear, Speed World - Celestial Rider!' The portal appeared and a young-looking girl driving a pink motorcycle appeared, the girl had long brown hair, two wings on her back and she wore a pink biker suit, the zipper was half-open. (2600 ATK)

'Since she is summoned I can Special Summon a monster from my hand and I Summon my Speed World - Lord of the Dark Road!'

This time a larger portal opened and a huge creature appeared, it was half demonic and half mechanical, instead of legs it had wheels. (3000 ATK)

'First I use the second Effect of my Celestial Rider, I Detach a monster to gain three Speed Counters!' Susanoo shouted and he sped up.

(Susanoo SPC: 7) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4)

'Next the Effect of Lord of the Dark Road I ditch five Speed Counters and your reversed monster is a goner!' Susanoo explained and a huge explosion raged over the Field tearing apart Ushiwaka's facedown Nitro Synchron.

'My two monsters direct attack!' Susanoo shouted.

'And you are lucky, the Attack of my Lord of the Dark Road is halved when he attacks directly.'

Still Ushiwaka screamed when the double attack hit him full force.

Ushiwaka struggled to keep his Duel Runner straight, he slowed down a lot to keep his Duel Runner straight.

(Susanoo: 7000) - (Ushiwaka: 3800)

(Susanoo SPC: 2) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4)

Suddenly all cars slowed down.

'What is going on?' Susanoo muttered, then they heard sirens, both Duelists looked behind them.

'Damn! Sector Security!' Susanoo shouted, indeed two quick Duel Runners controlled by two men wearing uniform approached fast.

'Pull over! You are Dueling illegal!' One of the officers shouted.

'We need to continue!' Susanoo shouted.

'Agreed!' Ushiwaka shouted back, suddenly both of their screens split and they saw the Fields of the Sector Security members.

(S: 7000) - (U: 3800) - (Security 1: 8000) - (Security 2: 8000)

(S SPC: 3) - (U SPC: 5) - (Security 1: SPC 1) - (Security 2 SPC: 1)

'Sorry to butt in but I go first!' One of the Officers shouted and he drew his card.

_Damn, I normally use another Deck to Duel Sector Security, they can block Speed Counters, this is trouble. _Susanoo thought.

'I start with a facedown card!' The first officer shouted and a reversed card appeared briefly on the Field.

'Then I Summon Gonogo!' A small black orb with two red eyes appeared. (1350 ATK)

'Turn end.'

'Draw!' The second officer shouted and he drew his card.

(S SPC: 3) - (U SPC: 5) - (Se 1: SPC 3) - (Se 2 SPC: 3)

'I Tribute my partners Gonogo and I Summon Gate Blocker 3!' A solid wall appeared in front of Ushiwaka and Susanoo, it was black with a purple stripe through the center, it had three eyes. (300 ATK)

The Gate Blockers eyes closed. (3000 DEF)

'I end my turn.' The Officer said.

'This is the latest version of Gate Blocker, you cannot get Speed Counters, also this Monster cannot be in Attack Mode, and if we gain Speed Counters you lose them.' The officer explained.

'Sorry I butt in!' Hiro suddenly shouted and he approached the rest.

'Sector Security here, we are in pursuit, it is three against two! Request back-up!' The second officer shouted through a communicator.

'Request accepted we know your position.' Came the reply.

(S: 7000) - (U: 3800) - (Se 1: 8000) - (Se 2: 8000) - (Hiro: 8000)

(S SPC: 3) - (U SPC: 5) - (Se 1: SPC 3) - (Se 2 SPC: 3) - (Hiro: 0)

'I Summon Armored Bee!' Hiro shouted and the mechanical bug appeared. (1600 ATK)

'I'll use its Effect to halve the Attack of that Lord of the Dark Road!' Hiro shouted and the monster became weaker. (1500 ATK)

'And I attack it!' Hiro shouted and Armored Bee charged in it stung the creature, it exploded.

'I set a Facedown card and my turn is over.

(S: 6900) - (U: 3800) - (Se 1: 8000) - (Se 2: 8000) - (H: 8000)

'Damn you!' Susanoo shouted.

'Thank you Hiro, we might be able to win this!' Ushiwaka shouted.

This is how the road looked at the moment, all cars were driving on the most right lane, Susanoo drove ahead on the middle lane, closely followed by Ushiwaka, then both officers followed driving next to each other and Hiro came last.

'Finally it is my turn!' Ushiwaka shouted and he drew his card.

(S SPC: 2) - (U SPC: 4) - (Se 1: SPC 4) - (Se 2 SPC: 4) - (Hiro: 0)

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Ushiwaka shouted and his Trap card spun around Lightning Warrior appeared again. (2400 ATK)

'Susanoo! Can I use your monster? I know how to get rid of that Gate Blocker!'

'If you and your friend promise not to attack me!' Susanoo replied.

'Deal!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'I sacrifice Celestial Rider, my Lightning Warrior and Armored Bee for Gilford the Lightning!' A heavy armored warrior carrying a sword appeared.

'I used three Tributes so he destroys all monsters my opponents control!' Ushiwaka shouted and lightning struck the Gate Blocker 3.

'Ugh!' The second officer groaned.

'Go Call of the Haunted!' The first officer shouted and Gate Blocker 3 reappeared. (3000 DEF)

'I promised not to attack so I end my turn.' Ushiwaka said.

'Alright my turn!' Susanoo shouted as he drew his card.

(S SPC: 1) - (U SPC: 3) - (Se 1: SPC 5) - (Se 2 SPC: 5) - (Hiro: 0)

'I got it.' Susanoo said.

'I Summon Speed World - Road Tyrant!' This time a dinosaur driving a go-kart appeared, Ushiwaka laughed, this monster was ridiculous. (1800 ATK)

'Can I borrow two of your Speed Counters?' Susanoo asked Ushiwaka.

'Yes you can.' Ushiwaka replied.

(S SPC: 0) - (U SPC: 1) - (Se 1: SPC 5) - (Se 2 SPC: 5) - (Hiro: 0)

'Alright I payed three Speed Counters, now I target that Road Blocker of yours and halve its Defense, because I payed Speed Counters equal to its Level!' Gate Blocker became weaker. (1500 DEF)

'And now that a monster exists on the Field who has not his original Attack or Defense I can do this.' Susanoo said.

'I Special Summon Speed World - Counter Thief!' This time a small warrior driving a fast car appeared, he wore a classic striped thief outfit. (? ATK)

'This monster was Special Summoned, that means he gains Attack and Defense equal to the amount your monster lost!' Susanoo explained. (1500 ATK)

'Now his second Effect you have more Speed Counters so I can steal up to three.'

The officers slowed down a great deal while Susanoo accelerated.

(S SPC: 6) - (U SPC: 1) - (Se 1: SPC 2) - (Se 2 SPC: 2) - (Hiro: 0)

'I activate Speed Spell - Final Storm!' Susanoo shouted, the Spell card appeared and dark clouds packed together.

'I remove all my Speed Counters so you take 1000 damage for each of them, I only need to sacrifice a monster I control.' Counter Thief disappeared.

Lightning struck the second officer he screamed, his Duel Runner spun around and he crashed into a car, the officer fell on the road he did not move, he still was breathing.

(S: 6900) - (U: 3800) - (Se 1: 8000) - (H: 8000)

(S SPC: 0) - (U SPC: 1) - (Se 1: SPC 2) - (Hiro: 0)

Suddenly more sirens sounded and four Sector Security officers approached, one of them stopped to help his fallen college.

'Alright, I helped you in this Duel, I will help you again, I'll go and stop the other Sector Security officers.' Hiro said and he slowed down.

'I give my facedown card to you.' Hiro said and Ushiwaka got the card it was Dimension Wall.

(Susanoo: 6900) - (Ushiwaka: 3800) - (Sector Security 1: 8000)

(Susanoo SPC: 0) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 1) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 2)

'Alright my turn is not over yet and it seems your partners Gate Blocker went down with him you're wide open!' Susanoo shouted.

'Thanks to my Final Storm my monsters cannot attack, but Lightning Warrior is technically not my monster, so he attacks directly!' The first Officer almost spun out of control when lightning struck him.

(Susanoo: 6900) - (Ushiwaka: 3800) - (Sector Security 1: 5200)

(Susanoo SPC: 0) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 1) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 2)

'My turn is over.' Susanoo said with a slight smile on his face.

The Sector Security officer drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 1) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 2) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 3)

'I'll set a card and I end my turn.' The Sector Security officer nervously said, a reversed monster briefly appeared on the Field.

Ushiwaka drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 2) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 4)

'I Summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' Ushiwaka shouted and the young Freed appeared on the Field. (1700 ATK)

'Freed take out his monster!' Ushiwaka shouted and Freed slashed at the hidden monster of the officer, Guard Dog, a huge purple dog appeared before it scattered.

'Gilford and Road Tyrant direct attack!' The two monsters charged in hitting the Sector Security officer frontal.

(Susanoo: 6900) - (Ushiwaka: 3800) - (Sector Security 1: 600)

The Duel Runner spun wildly but the officer managed to keep it straight.

'I think I end my turn there.' Ushiwaka said. 'Since you took out my partner I'll go after each of your turns!' The officer shouted and he drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 5)

'I'll use the Effect of Speed World 2!' The officer shouted and four of his Speed Counters dropped he slowed down a lot.

'I have three Speed Spell cards in my hand!' Ushiwaka and Susanoo saw the cards on their displays, lightning struck Ushiwaka he screamed.

(Susanoo: 6900) - (Ushiwaka: 1400) - (Sector Security 1: 600)

(Susanoo SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 4) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 1)

'Next I set a monster and my turn is over.' The officer said and a hidden monster briefly appeared.

Susanoo quickly drew his card.

'Can I use your Freed?' Susanoo asked.

'Of course.' Ushiwaka replied.

(Susanoo SPC: 4) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 5) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 2)

'I sacrifice my monster and Freed for Speed World - Mind Driver!' Susanoo shouted and Freed and Road Tyrant disappeared, this time a creature covered in tentacles driving something that looked like a huge brain appeared. (800 ATK)

'I pay 1000 Life Points to use his Effect, I target your Lightning Warrior, then I give up three Speed Counters, because you used three Tributes to Summon him and then I take control of it!' Susanoo shouted.

(Susanoo: 5900) - (Ushiwaka: 1400) - (Sector Security 1: 600)

(Susanoo SPC: 1) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 5) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 2)

The brain started to send waves to Lightning Warrior it slowly flew over to Susanoo's side.

'Before I forget to tell you, our teamwork is over from now on!' Susanoo laughed.

'Curse it!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Lightning Warrior finish him!' Susanoo shouted.

'Hiro I must thank you for your facedown card!' Ushiwaka shouted and the card spun around.

'Dimension Wall!' Lightning struck the huge barrier, it bounced back at Susanoo.

'Susanoo loudly cursed while he struggled to keep his Duel Runner straight. 'Go Mind Driver!' Susanoo shouted the tentacles of the monster ensnared Ushiwaka but he kept his Duel Runner steady.

(Susanoo: 3100) - (Ushiwaka: 600) - (Sector Security 1: 600)

'My turn!' The Sector Security officer shouted and he drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 2) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 6) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 3)

'I sacrifice my facedown Gate Defender for Handcuffs Dragon!' A large orb shaped like a head appeared briefly before it disappeared, in its place a dragon shaped like a pair of handcuffs appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Attack that Brain Driver!' The officer shouted and Handcuffs Dragon charged in, first it killed the ugly creature then the huge brain fell apart, Lightning Warrior flew back to Ushiwaka.

(Susanoo: 2100) - (Ushiwaka: 600) - (Sector Security 1: 600)

The Security officer closed in on Ushiwaka.

'You, we've got a call from your headmaster, seems this was all a mistake, we've heard the story, we now know we are after your opponent, I helped you defeat him, but that doesn't mean I let you go, you took that Duel Runner and this Duel is still illegal.'

'Thank you.' Ushiwaka said and he drew his card.

(Susanoo SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 7) - (Sector Security 1: SPC 4)

'First I activate the Effect of Speed World!' Ushiwaka shouted and he lost four Speed Counter, he showed a Speed Spell and lightning struck the Sector Security officer.

(Susanoo: 2100) - (Ushiwaka: 600)

(Susanoo SPC: 3) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3)

The officer stopped his Duel Runner he shouted something but nobody heard him.

The two remaining Duelists drove on for a few minutes until they were sure nobody followed them.

'Now its your turn Susanoo Gilford take him!'

'NO!' Susanoo shouted when lightning struck him.

(Susanoo: 0) - (Ushiwaka: 600)

(Susanoo SPC: 0) - (Ushiwaka SPC: 3)

Susanoo screamed when his Duel Runner spun around a few times and stopped.

Ushiwaka also stopped his Duel Runner and jumped off, Susanoo looked up to him, he had a dazed look in his eyes.

* * *

**Next time:**

**Looks like Susanoo wasn't the true villain after all.**

**After that disastrous Turbo Duel, I 'convince' Susanoo to tell me where my sister is.**

**After that Susanoo leaves to face the true villain alone while I must fight for the live of my sister. **

* * *

_Card details:_

_Gate Defender_

_Type: Rock/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack. As long as you control another monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. If a monster you control is destroyed by battle, destroy this face-up card._

_Note: The above card was used by a Sector Security officer during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime episode 31: The Reunion Duel. All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Speed World - Gainer_

_Type: Warrior/Tuner_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 2_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1900_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2''. You still gain Speed Counters. You can Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. You can pay 1000 Life Points once as long as this card remains face-up on the Field you gain double Speed Counters._

* * *

_Speed World - Racer_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 400_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2''. You still gain Speed Counters. When this card is Summoned it gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you control at that moment._

* * *

_Speed World - Speed Devil_

_Type: Zombie/Synchro/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 ''Speed World'' Tuner monster + 1 ''Speed World'' Non-Tuner monster_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2'' You still gain Speed Counters. When this card battles you can remove one of your Speed Counter this card gains 500 ATK during Damage Calculation only._

* * *

_Speed World - Celestial Rider_

_Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Rank: 6_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1900_

_Two Level 6 ''Speed World'' monsters._

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2'' You still gain Speed Counters. Once per turn you can Detach an Xyz Material monster from a Xyz Monster you control gain 3 Speed Counters. When you control another ''Speed World'' Monster when this card is Summoned you can Special Summon a Monster from your hand._

* * *

_Speed World - Lord of the Dark Road_

_Type: Machine/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 8_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1000_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2'' You still gain Speed Counters. You can remove 5 of your Speed Counters destroy a card your opponent controls. When this card attacks directly halve his ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

_Speed World - Road Tyrant_

_Type: Dinosaur/Effect_

_Attribute: Fire_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2'' You still gain Speed Counters. Once per turn you can target a monster on the Field, remove Speed Counters equal to half the Level of the targeted Monster halve his ATK or DEF until your End Phase._

* * *

_Speed World - Counter Thief_

_Type: Warrior/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 5_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2'' You still gain Speed Counters. When a monster on the Field has its Original ATK of DEF changed you can Special Summon this card. When Summoned this way this card gain ATK and DEF equal to the change in the ATK or DEF of that monster. When your opponent has more Speed Counters than you you can take up to 3 of his Speed Counters._

* * *

_Speed World - Mind Driver_

_Type: Psychic/Effect_

_Attribute: Aqua_

_Level: 7_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the Field you cannot activate the effects of ''Speed World 2'' You still gain Speed Counters. You can pay 1000 Life Points target a Tribute Summoned Monster your opponent controls, then remove Speed Counters equal to the Tributes used to Summon the monster and take control of it, when this card is destroyed return control of the monster to the original owner._

* * *

_Speed Spell - Final Storm_

_Normal Speed Spell card_

_Tribute a monster you control. Other monsters you control cannot declare an Attack this turn. Remove all of your Speed Counters your opponent takes 1000 points of damage for each Speed removed, the Life Points of your opponent cannot go below the 1000 by this Effect._

* * *

Speed World Mirror

Normal Trap card

When you activate this card target a ''Speed World'' Synchro Monster you control, Special Summon a second one from your Extra Deck, it cannot attack and is destroyed during your End Phase.

* * *

Speed Barrier

Continuous Trap card

Once per turn during a Battle Phase you can remove a Speed Counter Target one monster you control it cannot be destroyed by Battle this turn, Damage Calculation is applied normally.

* * *

_Gate Blocker 3_

_Type: Rock/Effect_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 3000_

_This monster cannot be in Attack Mode, your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters through the Effect of ''Speed World 2''. Your opponent loses Speed Counters when you gain them._

_Note: The above 12 cards were created by me for this Fan Fiction._


	4. Confrontation With the Enemy

**I know where the true villain is.**

**I don't know what he is planning, all I know is that I have to safe my sister from the Spirit World, but to come there I need to cross the Dark World, at the same time Susanoo and Rao also fight him, I don't know how he got that power but I know it can't be good.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Confrontation With the Enemy.**

'Alright Susanoo, I won the Duel now spill it!' Ushiwaka shouted against the half unconscious Susanoo.

'He is at the docks, in an abandoned factory, with a large warehouse attached to it, at least he was there last time.' Susanoo groaned.

'Thank you.' Ushiwaka said and he hopped on his Duel Runner and sped off, Susanoo looked at Ushiwaka fading from view, when he couldn't see him anymore Susanoo slowly stood up, he checked his Duel Runner, when it was still working he hopped on and slowly headed for the docks.

Ushiwaka found the building he was looking for he dumped his Duel Runner and headed for the door, the door was covered with fungus, he kicked it down.

Ushiwaka looked around, the factory was empty, a stench of rotten fish entered his nose, Ushiwaka saw nothing cause it was almost completely dark, outside rain slowly started to fall, a flash of lightning bade the factory in light for a moment.

There were cobwebs everywhere, dead rats laid on the ground.

Fungus covered the walls, suddenly Ushiwaka noticed an eerie, purple light coming under a door across the room.

Ushiwaka ran up to the door, he placed his ear against the door.

Ushiwaka heard a man chanting in an unknown language.

When the chanting stopped Ushiwaka opened the door for a bit, what he saw there shocked him.

First he saw a man standing with his back to him, the man was bald and he was quite thin, he wore a lab-coat.

In front of the man stood a small altar, on top of the altar stood an iron basin, there was a liquid in the basin, a thick fog rose from out of the basin, a huge crystal hanging from the ceiling spread the eerie purple light.

In front of the crystal laid Rao, her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were also tied, she had a cloth in front of her eyes and mouth.

around a dozen of wires stuck out from under her thorn clothes, she didn't move.

Ushiwaka gasped, the man turned his head around for a bit.

'Come further.' He said with a low voice, Ushiwaka knew he was busted, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

'And you are?' The bald professor asked.

'Shiro Ushiwaka.'

'Ah Mr. Shiro, this must be your sister, Shiro Rao.' The man said.

'Let Rao go!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Tsk tsk, not so hasty Mr. Shiro, I need your sister, she can make contact with the Spirit World.' The professor said.

'But where are my manners, I know your name, and you can call me Hoji.'

'Alright Hoji, you let Rao go now and take me, I can communicate with the Spirit World.'

Hoji let out an awful laugh. 'No no no Mr. Shiro, I need her, you see I am a member of a group called the Thalmor, we want to bring Duel Spirits back into this world, your sister is the perfect... link between this world and the Spirit World.'

Ushiwaka raised his fists.

'Raising your fists against your elders?' Hoji sneered.

'Listen Hoji, I will beat you to a bloody pulp if I have to!' Ushiwaka shouted losing his temper.

'If you do that your sister dies, Susanoo had some of my magic, that trapped your sister in the Spirit World, only I can break the seal keeping her there, but her resistance is quite strong, I cannot reach her, but that is about to change, the crystal above her strengthens my powers ten-fold.'

Hoji started to chant again, the crystal illuminated a deep purple light.

'Yes I will enter her mind, then I will be able to enter the Spirit World!' Hoji reached for the forehead of Rao.

'You won't!' Ushiwaka cried and he pushed himself against Hoji they both fell down but Hoji's hand touched Rao.

When Ushiwaka opened his eyes, he stood in a dark area, a blue barrier made of pure energy surrounded him, it looked like the barrier was shaped like something.

'So the lair of the demon.' Hoji said, he stood with his back to Ushiwaka.

'I can contain this beast, and I will use his weakened power to crush you.'

At that moment Ushiwaka noticed his Duel Disk and also the Duel Disk around the wrist of Hoji were activated.

Rao was laing under a tree, several Duel Spirits ran, jumped, walked and rolled around her, suddenly the sky turned red and the whole land around Rao withered and died, the Duel Spirits changed into savage beasts.

'Finally found you girl.' A deep voice said.

'Who are you?' Rao shouted.

'My name is Hoji.'

'You won't take me Hoji!' Rao shouted and a Duel Disk appeared around her wrist.

'Fine I'll Duel you.' Hoji said.

Hoji opened his eyes, he laid on the ground, Ushiwaka laid unconscious next to him.

'Heh heh heh, seems the power of the Crystal divided my soul in three, one part in this body, one part Dueling Mr. Shiro and the third part Dueling Ms. Shiro.

'Found you Hoji.'

Hoji looked around, Susanoo stood in the room.

'I heard you mumbling Hoji so that is what happened, with your soul split in three I take you down now.'

Hoji laughed. 'My soul might be weaker, but I am still a Duel Pro.'

(Hoji: 8000) - (Ushiwaka: 8000)

'I shall make the first move.' Hoji said and he swiped the top card from his Deck. 'Turn end.'

Ushiwaka looked dumbfounded.

'If you have a death-wish, fine.' Ushiwaka said and he drew his card.

'I summon my Ben Kei!' Ushiwaka shouted and the armed warrior bearing the basked appeared. (500 ATK)

'I Equip him with Axe of Despair!' The creepy axe appeared in Ben Kei's basked. (1500 ATK)

'Ben Kei double direct attack!'

Hoji laughed.

'Not yet, I special summon Battle Fader!' A weird floating pendulum machine appeared in mid-air. (0 DEF)

Ben Kei stopped dead in his tracks.

'My Battle Fader stops your attack.'

Hoji drew his card.

'I activate a Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone!' A void opened in the sky and purple lightning surrounded both Duelists.

'Next I set two cards facedown, turn over.' The two cards materialized.

Ushiwaka looked at the card he had drawn.

'I summon Marauding Captain!' Ushiwaka shouted and the famous captain appeared. (1200 ATK)

'With his effect I also summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' The younger Freed also appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Charge!' Ushiwaka shouted and Freed charged in first, he destroyed Battle Fader, Hoji placed the card in his pocked.

'You destroyed my Battle Fader so he is Banished, I did not need him anymore.'

Ushiwaka's other monsters also charged in but Hoji pressed a button on his Duel Disk and Negate Attack appeared, the monsters stopped their assault.

Hoji casually drew his card.

'First I activate Field Barrier.' Hoji stated and the Spell appeared.

'Then my facedown card Depth Amulet, I discard two cards.' Hoji said and he showed two cards, one was Infernity Spear Bearer, the second was Infernity Dwarf.

'I discarded two cards and so I summon two Soul Tokens.' Hoji explained and two small souls appeared on the Field. (0 DEF x2)

'Finally I sacrifice my two Soul Tokens, in order to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!'

A weird jester-like monster appeared, it was black with some purple lines covering its body, it had no face. (0- 500 ATK)

'This is my Level 10 Dark Tuner!' Hoji shouted.

'And what do you want to do with that thing?'

'Mr. Shiro, when this one is summoned I can summon a monster from my hand or graveyard and I summon my Infernity Dwarf from my Graveyard!'

A small dwarf holding a flaming axe in his hands appeared. (800- 1300 ATK)

'Next I subtract the Level of Nightmare Hand from Infernity Dwarf!'

Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand changed into ten black stars, they entered Infernity Dwarf the monster fell on the ground in pain.

_'When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a world without light! Show yourself Dark Synchro, Hundred Eyes Dragon!' _

Hoji chanted and with a loud roar a huge black dragon appeared, it stood on two legs, his huge wings touched the ground, hundred eyes opened all over the body of the dragon. (3000- 4300 ATK)

'My Hundred-Eyes Dragon gains the effects of all Dark Monsters in my Graveyard, he gained 800 Attack Points from Infernity Spear Bearer, and another 500 from my Field Spell, and now Hundred Eyes destroys Marauding Captain!'

The huge dragon fired a burst of pure darkness, Marauding Captain was blown away, Ushiwaka grunted.

(Hoji: 8000) - (Ushiwaka: 4900)

'Ha ha ha ha make your move!' Hoji's voice had an insane tone to it.

Ushiwaka's hand shook, he knew what was coming, he had heard of these creatures, he even saw the whole thing on television around fifteen years back, a fierce battle in New Domino, but Ushiwaka couldn't believe it.

'Can I check your Graveyard?' Ushiwaka asked, Hoji nodded and Ushiwaka pressed a button on his Duel Disk, he saw Infernity Dwarf.

'Piercing damage, damn.'

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'Well look at this, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!' The black knight clad in thick armor appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Next Release Restraint!' The armor cracked and broke open, a man wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts appeared, he had long black hair. (2600 ATK)

'Gearfried the Swordmaster!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'And I Equip him with Mist Body!' The mist surrounded Gearfried.

'And I Equipped a card to him, so he now destroys a monster on your side of the Field!' Hundred Eyes Dragon let out a terrifying scream when he was sliced in half by Gearfried.

'You destroyed my Hundred Eyes Dragon, that means you made place for an even stronger beast.' A card slipped from Hoji's Deck and he took it in his hand.

'Hoji! Here they come!' Ushiwaka shouted, first Gearfried slashed at Hoji with his sword, Hoji staggered backwards, Freed followed with another cut across Hoji's chest, he fell on his behind, then Ben Kei charged in, he first cut Hoji in the chest then finished it with an uppercut.

(Hoji: 700) - (Ushiwaka: 4900)

Hoji coughed up some blood as he tried to stand up, when he finally managed to stand he slowly drew his card, he was breathing hard.

'Card of Demise.' Hoji stammered, the spell card appeared and he drew until he held five cards.

'Two reversed cards, turn over.'

Two cards appeared in Hoji's Spell/Trap Zone.

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'If this works I win.' Ushiwaka mumbled.

'But there could be a Mirror Force there, no time for doubt attack!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Go Threatening Roar and Fires of Doomsday!' Hoji shouted, first a loud roar bellowed over the Field and all three monsters drew back in fear, next two black creatures made of fog appeared, they had one eye. (0 DEF x2)

Hoji quickly drew his card.

'The end is nigh.' Hoji said.

'You're gonna summon one of those things right?' Ushiwaka said with a hint of fear in his voice.

'You've got that right I sacrifice both of my Doomsday Tokens!' The two mist creatures disappeared, the ground broke open and a pulsing rock appeared in the air illuminating a blue light.

'I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!'

The huge Fiend Yusei once faced towered over Hoji and Ushiwaka. (3000- 3500 ATK)

In the Duel Monster Spirit World Rao ran around the now dead and withered place, some trees were burning, suddenly the air rippled and a blob of ink appeared out of it, it was shapeless yet Rao saw something in it. (1200 ATK)

'Ha ha ha that is my Symmetry Rorschach, will you fight it?'

(Hoji: 8000) - (Rao: 8000)

'Fine!' Rao shouted.

'I shall make this quick.' The voice of Hoji said and three cards materialized behind the blob.

Rao drew her card.

'Perfect Double Summon!' She stated and the Spell appeared.

'Next I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch!' The young beautiful Fairy appeared in a flash of light. (1800 ATK)

'And I Summon a second one!' A second Dunames appeared next to the first one. (1800 ATK)

'You trigger my Trap!' Hoji shouted and one of his cards spun around.

'Depth-Guiding Light!'

'What does that do?' Rao asked.

'First you discard the top five cards from your Deck.' Rao did what she was asked, there were two monsters, two Spell cards and a Trap card.

'Now you draw your next card and reveal it.' Rao drew it and revealed a Pot of Avarice.

'If that card hasn't been played by your next turn you lose 2000 Life Points.'

Rao gulped, she had not the cards in her Graveyard to use it.

'Dunames attack that blob of his!' Rao shouted and one of the Fairies created a spear of light.

'Go second facedown card! Ego Boost!' The Symmetry Rorschach rose to an attack score of 2200, Dunames Dark Witch exploded.

(Hoji: 8000) - (Rao: 7600)

'Since my monster destroyed your monster I get to see the top card of your Deck.' Hoji explained, he saw the image of Honest.

'Are you done?' Rao asked.

'Yes I am.'

'Good then my second Dunames attacks!' Rao shouted.

'I activate my last Trap card Gestalt Trap!' A huge contraption appeared on the Field, a huge shackle grabbed Dunames Dark Witch, the monster couldn't move all of her attack points dropped to 0.

'My turn.' Hoji said.

'I sacrifice my monster for Ido the Supreme Magical Force!'

The air rippled a second time and this time a huge beast made of purple energy appeared, it had yellow outlines. (2200 ATK)

'Finally I Equip your monster with Immortal Homeostasis.' The Spell card appeared on the Field.

'Your monster cannot be destroyed by Battle right now, and during each of your Standby Phases you lose 300 Life Points, now Ido attack!'

A shot of purple lightning struck Dunames the Fairy screamed as did Rao.

(Hoji: 8000) - (Rao: 5400)

'I end my turn with this.' Hoji said and another reversed card appeared on his Field.

'I draw!' Rao shouted.

'The Effect of Immortal Homeostasis activates and I Chain my Trap card to it!' Hoji shouted and his card spun around.

'First you take 300 points of damage!'

Rao screamed as she got a shock.

'Now my Trap card Mind Crush! I guess you have an Honest in your hand!'

Rao showed the card, two more Honest slipped from her Deck she discarded all three of them.

'O and before I forget, remember Depth-Guiding Light? You haven't played a Pot of Avarice!'

Rao screamed again and fell to her knees as her Life Points dropped.

(Hoji: 8000) - (Rao: 3400)

'I sacrifice my Dunames for Airknight Parshath!' Rao Puffed, smoke poured from her shoulders, on the Field the fairy disappeared and a celestial warrior wearing blue armor covered with white feathers appeared, he had a halo above his head. (1900 ATK)

'I Equip Parshath with Cestus of Dagla!' Rao shouted and a golden buckle appeared on the armor of Parshath. (2400 ATK)

'When Parshath inflicts battle damage I can draw one card, and thanks to Cestus I gain Life Points equal to the damage you took.'

'Before I attack I activate Pot of Avarice!' She played the Spell card and the three Honest and two Dunames Dark Witch cards were shuffled back into her Deck, Rao drew two new cards.

'Parshath attack Ido!' Rao shouted and the Airknight charged in, Ido exploded in a cloud of purple energy.

(Hoji: 7800) - (Rao: 3600)

Rao drew her card because of Parshath's effect.

'Good, I am not done yet, I activate Magical Stone Excavation!' Rao stated and she discarded a Trap card and Guardian Angel Joan, she took back Double Attack from her Graveyard, that card was discarded by Depth-Guiding Light.

'Now I activate Monster Reborn!' Rao shouted and a flash of light illuminated the area, a huge angel had appeared, she wore white robes, on her back she had two wings made of a golden light. (2800 ATK)

'That ends my turn.' Rao said and a Trap card appeared on her Field.

The air rippled and Ido returned to the Field. (2200 ATK)

'Ha ha ha my Ido is immortal! You cannot destroy him!'

Rao took a few steps back, she had a worried look on her face.

'But now my true plan, my other soul summoned the Fiend, so I shall summon the Monkey, but first my Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!'

Two temples rose behind the Duelists, the temples were connected by a small bridge, an army of clay figures stood besides the bridge.

'I pay 2000 Life Points!' Two of the clay warriors disappeared.

Green lines made of energy appeared around the Duelists, a rock pulsing with a green light appeared in the sky.

'I summon you! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!'

A huge green monkey appeared from out of the rock, it had an evil gleam is its eyes. (2800 ATK)

'Cusillu got his power from the Spirit World during the Duel against Leo and Luna, when the twins killed the beast a part of his soul hid in this world and I awakened it, and I can say it isn't happy.' Hoji shouted.

'Now my Ido activate his effect he cannot have another monster next to him, but I use the effect of Cusillu if he will be destroyed I can Tribute a monster I control instead and you lose half of your Life Points!'

Ido disappeared, and since he was sacrificed he could not return.

Cusillu moved in for the attack, Rao screamed as he Life Points were cut in half.

(Hoji: 7800) - (Rao: 1800)

'Cusillu attack directly!' Hoji shouted.

Rao closed her eyes as the attack of Cusillu came at her.

'So Susanoo, you think you can defeat me?' Hoji asked.

Susanoo looked at the unconscious bodies of Rao and Ushiwaka.

'I don't know what you did to those two, but they are clearly unable to Duel you, so yes I think I can defeat you.'

(Susanoo: 8000) - (Hoji: 8000)

'If that is your believe you may start.' Hoji said.

'For a crazy professor that is generous.' Susanoo replied.

'For your information I am not crazy, and not a professor I am a scientist.'

Susanoo chuckled. 'Like that matters when I wipe the floor with you!'

Susanoo drew his card.

'I summon my Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!' A fierce warrior appeared in the room, he wore heavy white armor that covered his whole body, the warrior carried two lances in his hands. (1700 ATK)

'Heroics? Never heard of them.' Hoji said.

'This is my ace Deck, you must feel honored, it doesn't happen too often I'm forced to use this Deck, but enough about that I activate the Effect of Double Lance to summon a second one from my Deck.'

Another one of the warriors appeared next to the first one. (1700 ATK)

'Now I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters, Xyz Summon, come forth. Warrior of justice, Heroic Champion - Excalibur!'

A large gate opened and a knight clad in red and black heavy armor appeared he carried a huge blade in his hand. (2000 ATK)

'Next I set two facedown cards and my turn is over.' The cards appeared behind Excalibur.

Hoji drew his card.

'Time to teach you some manners kid.' Hoji said, his whole attitude changed.

'I activate DNA String Green!' Hoji shouted and a Spell card appeared, a DNA string appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'What is this?' Susanoo shouted.

'My DNA String Green, it is a Spell Monster, a creation of my own intellect and perfect for the task that needs to be done.'

Susanoo growled something.

'As for Green's effect I pay half my Life Points to summon DNA String Red from my Deck!' A new Spell card appeared and this time a red DNA string appeared next to the green one. (0 ATK)

(Susanoo: 8000) - (Hoji: 4000)

'And now that I summoned Red through the Effect of Green I am free to Summon DNA String Orange!' A third and orange DNA string appeared on the Field. (0 ATK)

'Red, Green and Orange, Trap, Spell and Monster.' Hoji explained.

'Since I control all three of them I build the Overlay Network with these three monsters!' Copies of the DNA strings appeared and from the rift a huge DNA string with all three colors of the smaller once mixed together appeared. (0 ATK)

'What is the meaning of this?' Susanoo shouted.

Hoji laughed.

'A common effect for all three DNA Strings, when used for a XYZ Summon I can Banish a copy for each of them from my Deck as XYZ Materials.

'But that means your huge DNA string has no XYZ Materials!'

Again Hoji chuckled.

'My Ultimate DNA String doesn't need XYZ Materials.

Hoji played a card.

'I activate DNA Bond.' Hoji shouted.

'I Tribute my DNA Strings so they become Equip cards to your monster!'

The DNA Strings attached themselves to Excalibur.

'What the hell!' Susanoo muttered.

'Since one DNA String Orange is attached to your monster my Ultimate DNA Strings gains the same attack points as your monster has.' The large DNA string became bigger. (2000 ATK)

'Ultimate DNA String attack!' Hoji shouted and the DNA string scattered.

'I use the Effect of my Excalibur, by getting rid of all his XYZ Materials I double his attack points until your End Phase!' Excalibur let out a war cry. (4000 ATK)

The DNA String appeared in front of Excalibur it was huge in size now. (4000 ATK)

'What the?' Susanoo shouted.

'Their attack is the same, no matter what.' Susanoo explained, but since he would be destroyed and your monster also would be destroyed I retrieve the DNA String Red and Green and Attach them to the Ultimate DNA String.

The DNA String glowed.

'Before he is destroyed I Detach my Green DNA String so that my monster stays.' Excalibur exploded but the Ultimate DNA String was blown back to Hoji's side.

'Ha ha ha ha ha by destroying your Excalibur, all genetic genes of your monster becomes those of the Ultimate DNA String, in other words watch.

Ultimate DNA String started to change shape until it looked like Excalibur only completely white, it even had two XYZ Materials floating around it. (2000 ATK)

'And this is still my Battle Phase so I activate the effect of DNA Excalibur!' The monster charged in. (4000 ATK)

Susanoo screamed when he was knocked over.

(Susanoo: 4000) - (Hoji: 4000)

'And it still has the Green DNA String as an Material and when you manage to destroy my Ultimate DNA String now I can repeat the whole trick again, because I activate my last card for this turn, DNA Recovery!'

The Spell card appeared on the Field.

'When all three original DNA Strings are in my Graveyard I can Summon to the Field if I discard my hand.' Susanoo explained.

'Those cards are broken as hell!' Susanoo shouted as he drew his card.

'So as I see it now your monster has no XYZ Materials unless I kill it, but then this whole thing repeats again, but not if I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy DNA Recovery!'

Hoji laughed.

'In that case I Banish the Green DNA String from my Ultimate DNA String to negate the Effect of your Spell card and destroy all facedown cards on your Field.'

Susanoo's facedown Sakuretsu Armor and Battle Mania exploded.

'I Summon heroic Challenger - Night Watchman!' This time a warrior clad in black armor appeared he held a sword and a lantern in his hand. (1200 ATK)

'And my Spell card Block Attack!' Ultimate DNA String changed to Defense. (2000 DEF)

'Now my Watchman attacks it, and since it is in Defense it is destroyed before damage calculation.' Susanoo explained and the fake Excalibur exploded, Ultimate DNA String appeared in its place (0 ATK)

'Turn end.'

'My draw!' Hoji shouted.

'Seems I am in luck, but first I use the effect of DNA Recovery!' The three original DNA Strings reappeared. (0 ATK x3)

'And this time I create the Overlay Network with all three!'

This time a huge black DNA string appeared. (0 ATK)

'Ha ha ha ha ha this is my Shadow DNA String and when it is summoned I Detach all of its XYZ Materials so I can move a card from my Deck into your Graveyard, you cannot see the card, nor use it or remove it.' Hoji explained, the card appeared in Susanoo's Graveyard.

'Next I activate Polymerization!' Susanoo looked surprised.

'I fuse my two DNA Strings to form Pool of Darkness!' The creature that appeared this time was just a pool of a weird black liquid in the center of the room. (0 ATK)

'Now I use the Effect of DNA String Red from my Graveyard I can play a Trap card without the need to set it for this turn only.' Hoji pocketed the DNA String Red.

'I activate the Trap card Darkness Awakened!'

'I pay all my Life Points so I can activate the card from your Graveyard!'

Suddenly eight snake heads shot out of Susanoo's Duel Disk.

'Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I take your power so I can summon this creature!' The heads disappeared into the dark pool, then the liquid in the basin beneath the crystal washed over Hoji. (∞ ATK)

'Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha! Rao was too weak she couldn't generate enough power! But thanks to the Duels Hoji's souls have with Rao and Ushiwaka I finally generated enough power through the crystal.'

The darkness disappeared slowly, Hoji now wore traditional Japanese samurai armor, he carried a huge sword in his hand, his eyes glowed fiery red, the phantom images of eight snake heads hung behind him.

The crystal glowed in a fierce purple light.

'What have you done?' Susanoo muttered.

'Nothing yet, except using the body of this mortal to get here, gha ha ha ha, I gave him these cards, and he was like a little baby in my claws, I played him like pieces in a game of chess.'

'You're not Hoji anymore are you?'

'Gha ha ha what gave it away?' The dark creature sneered.

'We still have a Duel to finish, and I am still partly a Duel Monster.'

'Your mistake, I find a way to defeat you!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Too late.' The creature said. 'I attack you directly, I am no longer completely Duel monster nor completely human, so I don't need to fight your monsters!'

The creature raised its hand.

'Remember my name in death.' The creature said then a spear of darkness pierced Susanoo's heart, he gasped for breath before he fell to the ground, cards and blood all around him.

(Susanoo: 0) - (?)

'Gha ha ha ha ha! The dawn of a new era!' The creature shouted.

'Come my minions!' More shadows appeared in the room, they formed cards until a whole Deck existed.

'Gha ha ha this is it! The era of... Orochi!'

* * *

**Next time:**

**The true villain shows his face.**

**Orochi, the eight headed serpent God.**

**With Susanoo dead and Ushiwaka and Rao trapped in the Spirit World and the World of Darkness is there any hope left for the world? Don't miss the final chapter.**

**'Darkness Absolute.' Coming soon.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Hundred Eyes Dragon (anime effect)_

_Type: Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: -8_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster_

_In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner  
monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

_This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (anime effect)_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. While no Field Spell Card is active, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent's monsters cannot select this card as an attack target. ● When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

_Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand_

_Type: Warrior/Dark Tuner_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard._

_Note: The above card was first used by Kalin during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 33, Dark Signs, Part 2, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Infernity Spear Bearer_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 3_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 0_

_Gains 800 ATK when your hand is empty._

_Note: The above card was first used by Kalin during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's manga Ride 19, all credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter._

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

___Note: The above card was used by Kaiba during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime on several occasions all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

_Ido the Supreme Magical Force (anime effect)_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 800_

_Destroy all other monsters you control. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it from your Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

_Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (anime effect)_

_Type: Beast/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 10_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_"Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. When there is no Field Spell Card face-up on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ● If this face-up card would be destroyed, other than by its own effect, you can Tribute 1 monster you control instead and halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

_Symmetry Rorschach_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 3_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, look at the top card of your opponent's Deck._

* * *

_Immortal Homeostasis_

_Equip Spell card_

_The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. During the equipped monster's controller's Standby Phase, if the equipped monster's ATK is different from its original ATK, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

_Depth-Guiding Light_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when your opponent Summons a LIGHT monster. Your opponent sends the top 5 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard. Then, they draw 1 card and reveal it. Unless that card or a card with the same name is played by the following turn, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Gestalt Trap_

_Continuous Trap card_

_Equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster's ATK and DEF become 0, and its effect(s) is negated._

_Note: The above 4 cards were used by Frank during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes._

* * *

_DNA String Red_

_Continuous Spell card_

_When activated Summon it as a monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) it is still counted as a Spell card. When this card is activated with the Effect of ''DNA String Green'' you can activate 1 ''DNA String Orange'' from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_DNA String Green_

_Continuous Spell card_

_When activated Summon it as a monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) it is still counted as a Spell card. When this card is activated you can pay half your Life Points to activate 1 ''DNA String Red'' from your Deck._

* * *

_DNA String Orange_

_Continuous Spell card_

_When activated Summon it as a monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) it is still counted as a Spell card. When you use this card and 2 other DNA String monsters as Xyz Materials, you can Banish from your Deck 1 of each ''DNA String Red'' ''DNA String Green'' and ''DNA String Orange'' then Xyz Summon the appropriate monster (the Summoned monster has no Xyz Materials)._

* * *

_Ultimate DNA String_

_Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Rank: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_3 Level 1 DNA String monsters._

_When this card is destroyed you can Detach 1 Xyz Material instead._

_When this card destroys a monster by Battle when the attack target was Equipped with ''DNA String Orange'' this monster gains the same Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF, Effect, Name and when it was an Xyz monster the same XYZ Materials that monster had when it was Equipped with ''DNA String orange''. When this card would be destroyed when this Effect is active the monster cannot be destroyed but it will lose the Effects of ''DNA String Orange'' _

* * *

_Shadow DNA String_

_Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Rank: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_3 Level 1 DNA String monsters._

_When this card is Xyz Summoned you can Detach all the Xyz Materials, place a card from your Deck in your opponent's Graveyard, your opponent cannot see, use or remove the card._

* * *

_Pool of Darkness_

_Type: Fiend/Fusion_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 1_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_''Ultimate DNA String'' + ''Shadow DNA String''_

* * *

_DNA Bond_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only when you control ''DNA String Red'', ''DNA String Green'', ''DNA String Orange'', and ''Ultimate DNA String''. Select a monster your opponent controls, Equip the 3 DNA String monsters as Equip Spell cards to that monster, each DNA String gains the appropriate Effect._

_When the Equipped monster is destroyed you can Attached the Equipped DNA String monsters as Xyz Materials to ''Ultimate DNA String''. __**Orange:**__ If you control a ''Ultimate DNA String'' it gains the same ATK as the Equipped opponents monster, if the ATK of the Equipped monster changes the ATK of ''Ultimate DNA String'' also changes. __**Green:**__ When this card is Equipped to a monster, or was Equipped and became an Xyz Material through the Effect of this card you can Banish it when your opponent activate a Spell card negate the Spell card and destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the opponent's side of the Field._

_**Red: **__When this card was Equipped to a monster you can Banish it from the Graveyard, you can activate 1 Trap card from your hand._

* * *

_DNA Recovery_

_Continuous Spell card_

_You can discard your whole hand Special Summon ''DNA String Red'', 'DNA String Green'' and 'DNA String Orange'' from your Graveyard._

* * *

_Darkness Awakened_

_Normal Trap card_

_Activate only when you control ''Pool of Darkness''._

_You can activate a card you placed in your Opponent's Graveyard._

_Note: The above 10 cards were used for this Fan Fiction only and created by me for the purpose to bring Orochi into this world._

_These cards are considered illegal and they do not exist in the database of Industrial Illusions. _


	5. Darkness Absolute

**Hoji, our enemy.**

**Rao and I are trapped inside the Dark World and the Spirit World, both of us face a part of Hoji's soul.**

**In my Duel Hoji managed to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, my sister faces Earthbound Immortal Cusillu.**

**Susanoo in the meantime faced the original Hoji, during that Duel Hoji used a bunch of unfair, illegal and broken DNA cards, at the end of the Duel Hoji offered his soul and body to the eight-headed serpent Orochi.**

**With Susanoo dead and my sister and I trapped inside the Dark- and Spirit World can we be on time to stop Orochi? Or will this be end of Japan and probably the world?**

**Let's find out in the final chapter.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Darkness Absolute.**

Ushiwaka gasped in fear as the huge Earthbound Immortal towered over him, the purple lightning created by Hoji's Mystic Plasma Zone struck all around them. (3000- 3500 ATK)

For the rest Hoji had Field Barrier on his Field to protect his Mystic Plasma Zone.

Ushiwaka controlled two monsters, first was Armed Samurai - Ben Kei the monster was Equipped with Axe of Despair. (500- 1500 ATK)

The second monster was Gearfried the Swordmaster. (2600 ATK)

This one was Equipped with Mist Body.

'How in blazes did you get your hands on that Earthbound Immortal?'

Hoji chuckled. 'You think these creatures can be destroyed? When the Signers destroyed them in battle, they were greatly weakened and sealed in this realm.' Hoji explained.

'You are not a Dark Signer.' Ushiwaka said.

'Right like I just said they are weakened, anybody with the will to have power can take that power.'

'So if I want to summon one I can just do that?' Ushiwaka asked.

Hoji chuckled. 'As long as you can destroy and kill without mercy.'

Ushiwaka shook his head.

'Like I thought, now enough talk we have a Duel to finish, and I believe it was still my turn.

(Hoji: 700) - (Ushiwaka: 4900)

'First I use my Heavy Storm to get rid of all the cards.' Hoji calmly said and a storm raged over the Field, only the Field Spell remained, Ben Kei fell back to 500 attack.

'And now my Ccapac Apu attacks your Gearfried and when Ccapac Apu destroys a monster you control you take damage equal to his attack points!'

The huge hands of the Fiend slowly moved closer Ushiwaka looked frightened the hands first flattened Gearfried then they moved after Ushiwaka.

Ushiwaka tried to run, he heard the laughter of Hoji behind him, the next moment he felt the hands of Ccapac Apu throwing him to the ground, Ushiwaka screamed.

(Hoji: 700) - (Ushiwaka: 1400)

When the hands moved back Ushiwaka still screamed, Hoji slowly set a card in his Duel Disk and declared the end of his turn.

Ushiwaka breathed hard, he tried to stand up but all of his muscles hurt.

'Hoji!' He gasped for breath.

'You have to squeeze the life out of me!'

Hoji laughed. 'Ccapac Apu would gladly do that.'

Ushiwaka drew his card. 'One mistake Hoji, you control no other monsters so I can declare a direct attack, with your Life Points so low almost every monster I have will finish you.'

Hoji didn't look worried to say the least.

'Just to be sure I change my Ben Kei to defense.' The Samurai knelt and crossed his arms. (800 DEF)

'And I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!'

In a flash of light the blond and muscular younger version of Freed the Matchless General appeared he pointed his sword at Hoji. (1700 ATK)

'Attack Hoji directly!' Freed heaved his sword and charged in.

'You cannot attack me directly! Go Scapegoat!' The Spell card spun around and the four sheep appeared Freed cut down one of them.

'I set two cards turn over.' Two reversed cards appeared on Ushiwaka's Field.

'Seems you've escaped defeat for now.' Ushiwaka muttered.

'Yes but you had one shot of killing me Ccapac Apu attack directly!'

The huge hands moved in again.

'Go facedown card Half Shield and Malevolent Catastrophe!'

The two cards spun around. 'All damage is halved for this turn and because of Malevolent Catastrophe all Spell and Trap cards are destroyed!'

'No!' Hoji howled as the purple lightning stopped and the hole in the sky disappeared, Ccapac Apu's attack dropped to 3000.

'He might have lost his effects but he can still attack! Kill Freed!' Hoji shouted and the hands of the Fiend crushed Freed like he was nothing.

(Hoji: 700) - (Ushiwaka: 750)

'Seems we both have escaped defeat once.' Hoji picked a card from his hand and the Mystic Plasma Zone reappeared Ccapac Apu became stronger once more. (3500 ATK)

Hoji nodded as a sign he ended his turn.

'This will decide everything.' Ushiwaka said and he drew his card.

'Spellbook Inside the Pot!' Ushiwaka stated and the Spell card appeared.

'Now we each draw three cards.' Ushiwaka explained and both Duelists drew their cards.

'It'll end right now!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'First I Equip my Ben Kei with Eternal Reverse!' Ushiwaka played the card and it appeared on his side of the Field.

'With this card I can Set a card on the Field.' Ushiwaka explained and Mystic Plasma Zone disappeared for the second time and Ccapac Apu became weaker. (3000 ATK)

'At least I can destroy the Fiend.' Ushiwaka said, Hoji laughed.

'He is too strong! You cannot kill him in battle!'

This time Ushiwaka chuckled.

'Attack Points can be changed, but first I sacrifice Ben Kei for Freed the Matchless General!' This time the stern and wise looking Freed appeared, wearing full armor. (2300 ATK)

'And the final card that will end this Duel Megamorph!'

This time Hoji bursted from laughter.

'You became delusional? You have fifty more Life Points than I have, if you Equip it to Freed his attack will be halved!'

Ushiwaka closed his eyes, he had a wide grin on his face.

'The card doesn't specifically say I need to Equip it to one of my monsters.'

Ushiwaka played the card and a look of fear struck Hoji as he finally released what Ushiwaka was doing, suddenly Ccapac Apu fell to the ground he screamed. (3000- 1500 ATK)

'Freed finish it!' Ushiwaka shouted.

The general charged in, Ccapac Apu tried to fend him off but with two chops his huge hands laid on the ground, cut from his arms, Freed landed and immediately he leaped into the air aiming for Ccapac Apu's head.

(Hoji: 0) - (Ushiwaka: 750)

The huge Fiend fell to the ground, the energy barrier disappeared and Ccapac Apu slowly faded in a black mist, Hoji at that moment fell to the ground and with one last unholy scream he disappeared.

Suddenly Ushiwaka's surroundings disappeared he slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry surroundings of the warehouse he was in.

Rao looked at Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, the huge monkey towered above her. (2800 ATK)

Cusillu wasn't the only card Hoji had on the Field at the moment, he controlled the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor, and he had Gestalt Trap and Immortal Homeostasis, these two cards only took up space

Rao controlled two monsters Airknight Parshath Equipped with Cestus of Dagla (1900- 2400 ATK)

and Guardian Angel Joan. (2800 ATK)

She also had two facedown cards.

'Cusillu attack directly!' Hoji shouted.

(Hoji: 7800) - (Rao: 1800)

'I win!' The attack of Cusillu struck Rao hard, she screamed.

(Hoji: 7800) - (Rao: 3000)

'Not... over...' Rao panted for breath.

'Curious, how did you survive?' Hoji wondered, then he noticed the facedown card.

'Nutrient Z, you were on the edge of being killed yet you live for another turn, so make the most of it.'

'This turn decides everything Hoji.' Rao said and she drew her card.

'I'll start with my second Trap card Tornado!' The card spun around.

'You control three Trap or Spell cards so they are all destroyed.'

A typhoon appeared sucking the cards from the Field, the ancient temples of Mausoleum of the Emperor disappeared and the ruined Spirit World returned.

'Cusillu is stripped from his power which means I can destroy it.'

Hoji laughed. 'You can never wipe me out completely!'

Rao smiled. 'I have a few cards to play and one of them is Double Attack!' The Spell card appeared.

'I discard my Archlord Kristya so my Guardian Angel Joan can attack twice now!'

If Rao could see Hoji she could see he was nervous.

'Joan attack Cusillu!' Guardian Angel Joan fired her radiant light.

'I discard Honest to my Graveyard!'

The attack score of Guardian Angel Joan skyrocketed to 5600, the blast of light completely obliterated the Earthbound Immortal with a unholy scream it disappeared, a golden light enveloped Rao.

(Hoji: 5000) - (Rao: 5800)

'Joan direct attack!' Rao shouted but since Hoji wasn't visible the radiant light surged through the whole area, the forest slowly returned back to normal, trees grew, plants that were withered came back to life, all the Duel Spirits that turned evil changed back to their kind forms.

(Hoji: 2200) - (Rao: 5800)

'Time to purge this land from your evil influences Hoji!' Rao shouted.

'Airknight Parshath! Finish him off!'

Parshath leaped into the air and struck the very ground itself with his weapon the final scream of Hoji echoed through the world as he was violently ripped apart.

(Hoji: 0) - (Rao: 5800)

Rao smiled, she sat down on the ground, but she had no time to rest as the Spirit World disappeared, she opened her eyes but couldn't see, she tried to scream but she could only make a muffled sound, she tried to move but her hands and legs were bound, she felt a stinging pain from several spots across her belly and chest.

The moment Ushiwaka opened his eyes he silently stood up, the crystal pulsed fiercely he saw Orochi standing with his back to him, in front of Orochi laid Susanoo in his own blood.

Some muffled sounds behind Ushiwaka took his attention, he saw Rao struggling against the ropes.

'Make no move.' Orochi suddenly spoke, Ushiwaka stood still.

'Do what I say and I might spare your life.'

'Agreed.' Ushiwaka said, he tried to find a way to gain control over the situation.

'You can untie your sister, use the knife on the left table to cut the ropes.'

Ushiwaka took the knife and he cut the ropes.

'Now throw the knife away, to the left corner.'

Ushiwaka did as he was told.

'Ushiwaka helped Rao on her feet.

'You can now pull out the wires connected to her.'

When Ushiwaka pulled one wire out Rao screamed, some blood dripped onto the ground, Ushiwaka pulled away her sisters clothes, he saw all the wires were stuck inside her body.

'Pull them out brother, please.' Rao whispered, Ushiwaka softly pulled another out, Rao screamed but the wound immediately healed.

When all the wires were removed Rao fell into Ushiwaka's arms.

'The human in front of me witnessed my rebirth.' Orochi softly said yet his voice was loud.

Ushiwaka noticed that the light of the crystal pulsed slower.

'Hoji gave his all to summon me.' Orochi turned around and Ushiwaka and Rao looked at the face the came out of a nightmare.

Orochi chuckled. 'I was defeated a few thousand years ago by a legendary hero Susano'o, yet his victory was false.'

'What happened?' Ushiwaka growled.

'Susano'o destroyed my mortal body, my soul was supposed to be send to the Hell, yet it never arrived there instead something pulled me to the Duel Monster Spirit World.'

'You tried to take it over?' Ushiwaka asked.

'Tried yes.' Orochi replied. 'Yet the power of the Signer Dragons was really powerful and Ancient Fairy Dragon ruled over the Spirit World, I was banished to darkest outskirts, by the time Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared I couldn't leave the outskirts.'

'I take it that is where Hoji and the two of us came in?'

Orochi slowly nodded.

'Yes Orochi sought a way inside the Spirit World, but his heart was wicked, he could only open a small portal in the outskirts, I made contact with him and instructed him what to do.'

Rao in the meantime sat next to Susanoo, Orochi let her be.

'I send him the crystal and the necessary cards to summon me, yet it wasn't enough...'

'So.' Ushiwaka interrupted Orochi. 'You used Hoji and Hoji used Susanoo to kidnap my sister?'

'Indeed yet Rao didn't have as much power as I hoped, she did manage to activate the crystal, enhance Hoji's power as she did and poured the liquid needed for my revival in the basin, and that is when you kicked down the door.'

'And now I will end it.' Ushiwaka said and he activated his Duel Disk.

'Stay your weapon for now, I wasn't done yet.' Orochi said with a hind of annoyance in his voice.

'Like I said you kicked the door down and I knew this was my chance, I commanded Hoji to use Rao to enter the Spirit World and as I hoped you tried to stop him.'

'You planned that?'

Orochi bursted from laughter. 'You and your sister both have a part of the same power, that power was separated from your birth but if you two work together it can reach its maximum.'

Ushiwaka looked at Rao.

'Both of you can enter the Spirit World at will.' Orochi said.

'But your sister can talk with Duel Spirits and communicate with them, a power you lack, but you, you can use Duel Spirits during a Duel, yet you never choose to do so, and more important you have the power to capture Duel Spirits in cards like the Egyptian Priests of old.'

'Ushiwaka!' Rao suddenly shouted.

'Susanoo still breathes! I try something to safe him!'

Ushiwaka shook his head.

'When both our powers are combined we get the power of rebirth, when Rao and I fought the two souls of Hoji it was to drain our power the power you needed to be revived Orochi!'

Orochi looked at Ushiwaka as he took Rao's hand, the crystal started to pulsate again, slowly but steady Susanoo's wounds healed, the young-man opened his eyes, he gasped for breath, Rao slowly helped him to stand.

'You okay?' Ushiwaka asked.

'For someone being on the brink of death, yes I feel fine.'

'It is time.' Orochi said, he rose his hands in the air and chanted something in an ancient language, a huge explosion destroyed the factory and half of the docks.

'Look at the sky!' Rao shouted, it was completely black, the stars and moon were gone, lightning continued to strike the lands, a fast and heavy rain started to fall, a few typhoons rose out of the water.

'If we don't stop this madness Orochi will destroy everything!' Susanoo shouted.

'Orochi!' Ushiwaka shouted, Orochi turned around.

'You could have killed us already, yet you did not, you just returned to this land in a host body! You cannot use your full power!'

Orochi closed his eyes. 'And right you are, yet you cannot stop this destruction but I will give you a chance.'

Orochi held up his left arm and a pitch-black Duel Disk covered with sharp edges appeared around his wrist, it was shaped like a snake head.

'I will Duel you, all three of you if you want.' Orochi said.

'I stand by your side brother.' Rao said and she activated his Duel Disk.

'If we don't stop him all is lost.' Susanoo said and he also activated his Duel Disk.

'Excellent three against one!' Orochi had a hind of madness in his voice at the moment.

'These will be the rules, each of you has his own Field and Graveyard, yet you can use the cards your opponent controls and the cards in his or her Graveyard, you cannot use cards that hasn't been drawn from the Deck or from your partners hand.'

The three Duelists looked at each other.

'For the rest each of you plays with his own set of 8000 Life Points so I have three times the normal Life Points, finally you can have the first move and I make my move after each of your turns.

'That sounds fair.' Ushiwaka said.

(Ushiwaka: 8000 - Rao: 8000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 24.000)

The moment the Duel started dark shadows packed together and covered the Field.

'Death awaits.' Orochi said with a sinister voice.

'Draw!' Ushiwaka shouted as he drew his card.

'I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' In a flash of dazzling light the young warrior appeared he looked nervous. (1700 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Orochi silently drew his card.

'I call forth my servant. Arise Doku Soldier!'

A black mist appeared on the Field and a clay doll appeared out of it, it looked like a human with a small head, thick arms, chubby legs a fat belly and a very thin mid-riff. (0 ATK)

'Next I set this...' A reversed card appeared behind the weird monster.

'...turn end.'

Rao drew her card.

'Okay big creep, I summon my Dunames Dark Witch!' The fairy appeared in a blinding flash of light. (1800 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

Orochi made his draw.

'Pass.' He simply said.

Susanoo made his draw.

'I go with Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!' The warrior in white armor appeared holding his two lances. (1700 ATK)

'With his effect I summon a second one!' The second of the warriors appeared. (1700 ATK)

'Now I take my two monsters and Freed in order to create the Overlay Network!'

The black void opened.

'Xyz summon Heroic Champion - Kusanagi!' Out of the void a warrior appeared, he looked a samurai with purple, green and orange armor, he held a flaming sword in his hand. (2500 ATK)

'Next I set two cards and my turn is over.' The two reversed cards appeared.

Ushiwaka looked at Susanoo with a vile look on his face.

_You took my monster without my permission, I really hope these facedown cards will save my hide for any direct attack._

Susanoo saw the look on Ushiwaka's face.

_We are no friends Ushiwaka but I want to win this Duel as much as you, small offers must be made, but don't worry I'll keep you save._

'Gha ha ha you created confusion in your own camp.' Orochi drew his card.

'I'll make use of that.' Rao looked at Susanoo and her brother.

'First I start with my facedown card, the Field Spell Soulless Realm!'

Orochi took the card and pocketed it, a vague mist started to float through the room.

'What happens?' Rao shouted.

'I shall explain, my Doku monsters are a special kind of monsters, like Toons or Spirits, they are Shadow monsters, they start as Normal monsters but they have hidden potential.'

'No explanation of what they are just how they work!' Susanoo interrupted.

'I was talking in game terms, but as I said their bodies are just bodies nothing more, no soul in it, but the Soulless Realm creates a realm where no souls can exist, so the souls enters the Doku and when they have a soul a hidden text on the card becomes readable and so I can use their effects.'

'Tricky without the Field Spell they are just worthless, but how does the Field Spell work?' Ushiwaka asked.

'It must be set as a Trap card first, then as soon as I activate it it is removed from the game where it activates, as long as it is banished you cannot use Field Spells.' Orochi explained.

'But now I attack directly with Doku Soldier! Clay Spear!' Orochi shouted and the Doku Soldier created a spear in its hand he threw it at Rao but the spear bounced off her chest without doing any damage.'

'What use was that?' Rao muttered.

'Because now his effect kicks in when an attack with this monster is successful I can tribute it to summon a monster that needs one sacrifice.'

Doku Soldier melted into a pool of clay.

'Come forth Doku Soldier Defender!'

A bigger version of the regular Doku Soldier appeared, only difference was that this one had normal legs with chubby arms, in one of the arms he held a sword. (1000 ATK)

'This is my Defender and it defends for card effects, during my Battle Phase card effects except for my own cannot be used.' Orochi explained.

'Commander attack that Kusanagi!' Orochi shouted, Commander charged in at Kusanagi, the warrior rose his flaming sword and cut clean through the monster.

(Ushiwaka: 8000 - Rao: 8000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 23.600)

'I use the effect of Doku Commander! I Banish it instead of sending it to the Graveyard.' Orochi pocketed the card.

'Next I pay 2000 Life Points to summon a high-Level monster and I summon the Sun Priestess Himiko!'

A huge sun rose in the sky, under it a small yet beautiful woman appeared, when the light faded they saw she was just a girl around her twenties, she wore a white kimono decorated with golden edges, she held her hands in prayer. (2500 ATK)

(Ushiwaka: 8000 - Rao: 8000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 21.600)

'And my Battle Phase goes on, Himiko here is no Shadow monster yet she can aid them, look around you.' The three Duelists looked around they couldn't find Defender.

'Gha ha ha you missing something? Himiko creates light from the sun, the Shadow monsters hide in the shadows she creates, they can attack directly if I pay 1000 Life Points and you cannot attack them, Defender crush the girl with Clay Shield!'

Rao screamed as Defender suddenly appeared in front of her, the monster bashed Rao with a shield made of clay.

'Himiko attack Ushiwaka directly with Sun Blight!' Orochi commanded.

Susanoo looked at Ushiwaka he could send his Kusanagi in to meet the attack, Ushiwaka slowly shook his head, then he screamed as the heat of the sun blew him over.

(Ushiwaka: 5500 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 20.600)

'Death draws near, make your move.' Orochi said in a demanding voice.

Ushiwaka drew his card.

'I summon Marauding Captain!' The famous captain appeared with a battle cry. (1200 ATK)

'I use his effect to Summon Command Knight!' Next to the captain a woman wearing armor appeared, a fancy cape was draped around her shoulders. (1200- 1600 ATK)

'Command Knight boosts the attack of all my Warriors.' Ushiwaka explained and Marauding Captain also rose to an attack score of 1600.

'Finally I equip Marauding Captain with Axe of Despair!'

The swords of the captain were replaced by the fearsome looking axe. (2600 ATK)

'Orochi be prepared! Captain take out his Himiko!' Marauding Captain took a leap he cut the head of Himiko clean off, she dissolved in grains of light, Doku Defender became visible.

'Command Knight attack!' Doku Defender tried to run but he didn't make it.

(Ushiwaka: 5500 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 19.900)

'I end my turn.'

Orochi looked at the card he just had drawn.

'Gha ha ha! You think clearing my Field will let me shake in fear? Let me introduce you to another kind of darkness'

'First Monster Reborn.' In a flash of light Himiko returned to the Field. (2500 ATK)

'Next I summon the Doku Thief.' A small fat clay doll appeared, it had chubby arms and legs and a huge round head with multiple eyes. (300 ATK)

'Since his Effect counts he counts as a Level four Tuner, and I Tune it together with Himiko!' The two monsters dissolved in a grand total of twelve stars.

Ushiwaka gasped in fright, Susanoo looked down and Rao was shaking with fear.

Orochi looked at the sky, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

_'Fear escaping through the souls of human kind, a terror reborn as the eternal darkness. Descent onto this planet...'_

From out of the sky a black mist vastly spread across the whole Field, and maybe even over whole Japan.

_'...Darkness across the mortal realm, unstoppable by the light of justice, devour everything in your path. Show yourself...'_

Mist slowly changed into a more suffocating darkness, nobody could see anything except for their own Field.

'What's going on?' Rao's voice sounded frightened.

_'...Demon of legend, unleash hell on Earth, strike my enemies down with your untold might. I Synchro Summon you! Come forth! Kitsune the Nine Tailed Demon!'_

With a thunderous sound a huge beast landed in front of the three Duelists, the beast hissed from anger, it was a huge white fox with nine huge tails crossing over the Field like huge tentacles. (? ATK)

'Gha ha ha ha ha! Before I unleash this demon the effect of Doku Thief activates, I can take a look at all your facedown cards and then take one for myself.' Orochi explained.

Susanoo's cards spun around but he didn't notice, he was frightened by the sight of Kitsune.

'Battle Mania or Sakuretsu Armor, I take the last one.'

Sakuretsu Armor disappeared and reappeared facedown on the side of Orochi.

'Now the effect of Kitsune, he cannot attack for itself, in fact Kitsune is Banished the moment he is summoned, so that means he cannot attack, cannot be attacked, cannot be targeted by effects and cannot defend me.

'Also if I would have controlled other monsters they would have been destroyed now.'

The Fox Demon let out an unearthly mighty roar.

'But even Banished he can fight, I activate his Effect!' Three of the fox's tails shot into the ground and three most hideous demons rose from the places the tails entered. (? ATK x3)

'What are those?' Rao's terrified voice asked through the darkness.

'Tail Demons, they fight for Kitsune, and so they can tab from his power, Kitsune itself gains 1000 attack points for each tail he has, but he can share that power, only thing is Kitsune needs to keep at least 1000 attack points, so I give two of them 3000 attack and one of them 2000.'

The Tail Demons glowed, (3000 ATK x2), (2000 ATK)

'If we take these down there is nothing more to fear.'

Orochi's hideous laugh sounded through the suffocating darkness.

'You think? I activate a Spell Tail Regrowth!' The Spell card appeared on the Field.

'This Continuous Spell card let a Tail Demon retreat when it is destroyed, although that tail cannot be summoned to the Field a second time.'

'That's unfair!' Ushiwaka shouted.

'Unfair? Was it fair when I was sealed away by Susano'o?'

'Is this a trial for revenge?' Ushiwaka asked.

'For a part yes, but enough about that now, I use the effect of the Tail Demon with 2000 attack, by fortifying its attack I can destroy one monster on the Field.'

Command Knight exploded, Marauding Captain fell back to an attack score of 2200.

(Ushiwaka: 5500 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 19.900)

'Tail Tokens kill Marauding Captain and a direct attack on Ushiwaka!' Orochi shouted and the two monsters charged in, one sliced Marauding Captain in half, the second one threw Ushiwaka on his back and stabbed him through the heart with its hideous and sharp claws, Ushiwaka screamed.

(Ushiwaka: 1700 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 19.900)

'That is enough punishment for one turn.' Orochi said.

'Ushiwaka brother!' Rao cried.

'Ushiwaka are you alright?' Susanoo sounded worried.

'I think I am fine.' The weak voice of Ushiwaka replied.

'I won't die because of this, Rao stay strong and make your move.'

'I'll do it for you brother.' Rao replied and she drew her card.

'I sacrifice Dunames Dark Witch for Airknight Parshath!'

In a flash of light the warrior angel appeared, even with the light Rao couldn't see a thing. (1900 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice him to summon Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!' The Airknight changed shape, the vehicle he stood on changed into some kind of mechanical armor, Parshath itself became covered with glowing feathers, his arms and hands changed into a sword and a shield. (2300 ATK)

'Next I play Block Attack!' One of the Tail Demons with 3000 attack crouched down. (0 DEF)

'Finally Double Attack!' Rao played the card, she discarded Guardian Angel Joan.

'Now Parshath can attack twice.

The Sky Paladin charged in.

'Foolish girl!' Orochi shouted. 'I activate the Sakuretsu Armor I stole earlier!'

'Then I counter it with Kusanagi!' Susanoo shouted and he Detached a monster, the Trap card scattered and Kusanagi gained some power. (3000 ATK)

The Sky Paladin charged in and cut down the defending Tail Demon.

'You still take damage because of his Piercing effect, and since he did some damage I draw a card.' Rao drew her card.

Suddenly Kitsune cried from pain and anger, one of his tails was gone.

'Second charge!' Rao shouted and the Sky Paladin charged in a second time, another Tail Demon was destroyed together with another tail of the demon fox.

The beast cried in agony, but it regained some of its power. (1000- 6000 ATK)

(Ushiwaka: 1700 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 17.300)

'Turn over.' Rao said.

'You'll pay for this!' Orochi shouted through the darkness.

'Gha ha ha ha ha ha ha GHA HA HA HA!' The demon laughed.

'I just drew your demise!'

'The Cloak of Everlasting Darkness!'

The suffocating darkness slowly disappeared, the three Duelists saw it was absorbed by Orochi forming a armor around him, Orochi now also held a Scythe in his hand.

'First I call Kitsune to the Field.'

The fox spirit appeared, the Tail Demon exploded and Kitsune regained his attack points. (9000 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice half of my Life Points and my current Life Points becomes my own attack points!'

(Ushiwaka: 1700 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000) - (Orochi: 8650)

'Orochi closed his eyes, when he opened them they were full of hatred. (8650 ATK)

(Ushiwaka: 1700 - Rao: 7000 - Susanoo: 8000)

'He goes for the kill, everyone brace yourself!' Susanoo shouted.

'I have still one card to play, a card I can only play when I am a monster myself, it is called Duelist Soul Destruction.

A huge explosion ripped through the docks laying it to waist.

'Gha ha ha here I come! Kitsune you too!' Orochi shouted the screams of Rao and Susanoo echoed into Ushiwaka's ears.

(Ushiwaka: 1700 - Rao: 0 - Susanoo: 0)

_No I have no chance, my friends are probably dead, he is too strong. _This desperate thought ran through Ushiwaka's mind as the screams of Susanoo and Rao slowly decreased.

_Do not despair. _A warm and lovely voice.

_Orochi played Duelists Soul Destruction, but he looked over one fact, when he plays that card he opens the gate of the otherworld itself, that moment the deepest desire of his opponent will be fulfilled if it is not selfish._

Ushiwaka felt a card appearing in his hand.

_Your deepest wish is a power to defeat Orochi, I grand you this power but you have to unleash it yourself._

Ushiwaka slowly opened his eyes, he saw Rao and Susanoo laying motionless on the ground.

'No my friends they're...'

'Not dead.' The cold voice of Orochi said.

'I hold their souls.'

Ushiwaka opened his eyes, Orochi stood in front of him.

'Gha ha ha, no need to continue the Duel, I kill you right now.'

Suddenly Ushiwaka felt a surge of energy.

'Not over...' He mumbled as he slowly stood up.

'I felt a ray of light when you played that card, and that is when I got this, the only thing to counter you. The Light of Amaterasu!'

Ushiwaka played the card, the moment he did that he got a golden armor shining with light, he also carried a huge sword in his hands, a halo hung above his head, rays of what looked like sun light surrounded him.

(0 ATK)

'Amaterasu! Not the Goddess of the sun!' Orochi shouted with a hint of fear in his voice.

'Indeed the only thing that can counter you, my wish came true and now you will reap what you sow, destruction.'

Ushiwaka lifted his sword, he leaped at Kitsune, the fox spirit tried to fend him off with his tails but it was no use, the Nine Tailed Demon fell dead on the ground, Ushiwaka hovered in mid-air.

(Ushiwaka: 100 - Rao: 0 - Susanoo: 0)

'This took me all but 100 of my Life Points, but in exchange I can attack again and this time it is a true battle, I take the attack points of the monster I just killed.' Ushiwaka said and a bright light pierced the sky. (9000 ATK)

'I'll kill you!' Orochi howled and he charged in, but Ushiwaka simply pointed his sword and a beam of light pierced Orochi's chest, his Cloak of Darkness scattered and he fell to the ground, Ushiwaka landed in front of him.

At that moment the armor of Ushiwaka disappeared, the darkness slowly faded away and the moon and stars reappeared in the sky.

Ushiwaka looked at Rao and Susanoo who apparently were sleeping.

'Not... over!' The voice of Orochi sounded soft, the darkness had left Hoji revealing his own body.

'It is.' Ushiwaka said and he took a blanc card from his pocket.

'Orochi I'll use my power to seal you inside this card, like the Egyptian Priests of old sealed monsters inside the stone tablets.'

With one last deafening cry of anger the darkness that was Orochi was drained from the body of Hoji and drawn into the empty card.

Ushiwaka pocketed it, then he fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

With Orochi gone Susanoo decided to enter Duel Academy, he would go there at the start of the next year.

Ushiwaka finished his year at Duel Academy without any troubles, he got a few challenges for Duels which he turned down, after the Orochi debacle as he calls it he lost the fun in Dueling.

Although nobody truly knows what has happened, the darkness spread through the city was told to be an unexpected eclipse, seems the covenant doesn't know what has happened or tries to keep it silent.

The docks being destroyed was said to be an gas explosion in one of the old buildings.

Ushiwaka nor Rao nor Susanoo talks about it.

Rao continued Duel Academy, after being kidnapped she gained more attention from the boys, Ushiwaka continues to protect his sister, lucky for Susanoo Rao doesn't hold a grudge against him and the school staff nor the teachers remembers him as the kidnapper, well ever since Susanoo settled in town there are rumors of a masked Duelist fighting Duel Gangs.

Now you probably want to know what happened to Hiro?

After he helped stopping Sector Security he got arrested, his case was sorted out, Susanoo's record was erased and all blame on Ushiwaka was removed, Sector Security even helped made up a cover for the whole affair.

Finally Hoji, after his body was freed from Orochi Sector Security found him, but he acted like a little child.

Hoji now lives in an asylum, he's looking at a washing machine the whole day, he gets quite angry when it is not working.

The doctors found out he is trapped deep inside his mind and they cannot pull him out, Orochi simply crushed his soul when he violently took over.

**A few weeks later.**

Ushiwaka opened the door he threw his backpack into a corner, Rao was already home, she wore a yellow tank top and yellow shorts.

'Why are you home?' Ushiwaka asked.

'Well it was the last day of Duel Academy, so I made a wager, if I could beat the teacher in a Duel we could go, if I lost I would clean the whole classroom.'

Ushiwaka grinned. 'Looks like you won ey, well for now no more talk about Duel Academy, it is summer vacation after all.

'Well brother, when I came here there was a weird letter for you in the main.'

Rao gave a package to Ushiwaka he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Shiro._

_I am happy to tell you that you are hereby selected_

_for the Elder Scrolls Duel Tournament._

_This tournament will be held on a secret location,_

_next week a boat shall depart from Kobe._

_A list of things you need is disclosed in this envelope._

_the rules and use of the scroll and cards will be explained on the secret location._

_I'll hope to see you next week._

_Sincerely,_

_James Black._

'A Duel Tournament? Sounds interesting, the strongest Duelists from around the world will be there, you know what I'm gonna join!'

* * *

**Orochi is defeated and Ushiwaka did join the tournament, you can read that in The Elder Scrolls Tournament Fan Fiction.**

**But is this truly the last time we see Orochi? You can find that out in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Elder Scrolls Tournament.**

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Spellbook Inside the Pot_

_Normal Spell card_

_Both players draw 3 cards._

_Note: The above card was first used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga chapter 33. All credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter._

* * *

_Half Shield_

_Normal Trap card_

_Halve all Battle Damage and effect damage any player would take this turn._

_Note: This card was first used by Yusei Fudo in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's episode 91 Clash at Crash Town, Part 1. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

_Eternal Reverse_

_Equip Spell card_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and Set it face-down. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead._

_Note: The above card was first used by Jesse possessed by Yubel during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 149: The Ultimate Face-Off, Part 1. Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._

* * *

___Note: The Shadow monsters are created by me, there is a big chance these kind of monsters will make a return in other Fan Fictions, if you want to use these cards note me and I send the rules of how to use them._

_Doku Soldier_

_Type: Rock/Shadow_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_Hidden Text: This card can attack your opponent directly, when the attack is successful you can Tribute this monster and Special Summon a monster that requires 1 Sacrifice from your hand._

* * *

_Doku Commander_

_Type: Rock/Shadow_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 5_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 200_

_Hidden Text: When this card is destroyed by Battle and send to the Graveyard you can Banish this card instead. When this card is Banished by this Effect you can pay 2000 Life Points and Special Summon a Level 7 or higher monster from your Deck._

* * *

_Doku Defender_

_Type: Rock/Shadow_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 6_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Hidden Text: During the Battle Phase card Effects from cards your opponent controls cannot be activated._

* * *

_Doku Thief_

_Type: Rock/Shadow_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Level: 4_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Hidden Text: This monster can be used as a Tuner Monster._

_When this card is used for a Synchro Summon you can look at all facedown cards your opponent controls (except for monsters) and set it on your side of the Field._

* * *

_Sun Priestess Himiko_

_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_

_Attribute: Light_

_Level: 8_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1400_

_As long as this card remains on the Field Shadow monsters cannot be targeted for an attack, also once per turn by paying 1000 Life Points 1 Shadow Monster can attack directly._

* * *

_Kitsune the Nine Tailed Demon_

_Type: Divine-Beast/Synchro_

_Attribute: Divine_

_Level: 12_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 0_

_1 Tuner Monster + 1 Non-Tuner Monster._

_This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon or its own Effect. When this card is on the Field it is unaffected by card Effects. When this card is Synchro Summoned it is immediately Banished yet the monster stays on the Field (it cannot be attacked, it cannot be targeted by Effects and it cannot defend the controller).When this monster is Banished it gains 9 Tail Counters. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Tail Counter. Once per turn you can place up to 3 Tail Counters on the Field they become ''Tail Demons''. When a Tail Demon is Summoned you can give it up to 3000 ATK, the ATK is removed from the total ATK of this card, this card must at least keep 1000 ATK. When a ''Tail Demon'' is destroyed the Tail Counter is also destroyed when this card has 0 Tail Counters it must be Summoned to the Field. You can remove 1 Tail Counter from this card to prevent its destruction. You can destroy all ''Tail Demons'' you control and Special Summon this card to the Field._

* * *

_Tail Demon_

_Type: Fiend/Effect_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 1_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 0_

_This monster can only exist through the Effect of ''Kitsune the Nine Tailed Demon''. You cannot control more than 3 of these monsters. This monster gains the following Effect through the ATK gained by the Effect of ''Kitsune the Nine Tailed Demon''_

_1000 ATK: This card can attack directly._

_2000 ATK: You can destroy a monster once per turn, this card cannot _attack this turn.

_3000 ATK: No Effect._

* * *

_Soulless Realm_

_Field Spell_

_This card must be set like a normal Spell card, this card cannot be activated the turn it is Set. When this card is activated Banish it as long as this card is Banished no other Field Spells cannot be activated. The Hidden Text of Shadow Monsters becomes readable._

* * *

_Tail Regrowth_

_Continuous Spell card_

_When a ''Tail Demon'' is destroyed __''Kitsune the Nine Tailed Demon'' gains back the Tail Counter (it cannot be used during the rest of the Duel)''Kitsune the Nine Tailed Demon'' gains back all the ATK given to the ''Tail Demon''. _

* * *

Cloak of Everlasting Darkness

Equip Spell card

Equip this card to the player who activated this card. Halve the Life Points of the player, these Life Points becomes the ATK of the player, when the player is defeated in battle destroy this Equip card, when the Equip card is destroyed the player loses the Duel.

* * *

Duelist Soul Destruction

Normal Spell card

Activate only when you are Equipped with ''Cloak of Everlasting Darkness''. Destroy all cards your opponent controls, if you use this Effect your opponent gets his deepest wish granted, if it is a selfless desire.

* * *

The Light of Amaterasu

Equip Spell card

Equip this card to the player who activated this card. The player has 0 ATK at that moment. The player can attack a monster on the Field destroy that monster and the player gains ATK Equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster, then the player can attack again. During the End Phase destroy this Equip card.


End file.
